Side effects include
by LMeg9.20
Summary: Series of 1 shots with same plot. Ai produces a cure & Shinichi returns to his rightful size/age, but the problem is the cure has some unexpected side effects. Each chapter will be a different side effect & KaiShin.
1. Chapter 1

Side effects include…

This fanfiction will be a series (most likely) of one shots (probably) that all basically share the same plot. Ai finally produces a cure and Shinichi returns to his rightful size and age, but the only problem is the cure has some unexpected side effects. Each chapter will be a different side effect. Every chapter will be KaiShin.

Conan sat across from Haibara, the small female not child smirking in triumph. The Black Organization had been brought down a little over six months ago and without the fear of being caught hanging over her head, she had been able to devote an impressive amount of time to developing the cure to the Apotoxin. She held the small pill up to Conan now. "This is my final try. It will either cure you or kill you. Whatever happens though, this is it."

"I have come this far, I can't give up now. I won't live like this anymore, not by choice. If there is even a chance that I can return to Shinichi, my true self, I have to at least try. Even if it kills me," the last Conan whispered. Haibara nodded, unsurprised by his answer. "Besides, 'Conan' already said good bye to Ran and the Shonen Tantei. I'm ready, both as Shinichi and Conan."

Haibara nodded and handed the small pill to the boy. He took it without hesitation, trying to act as confidant as his words. Shinichi almost felt like he could feel the burn as the pill traveled down his throat and to his stomach, like drinking scolding hot coffee. Except drinking hot coffee never killed anyone. The burn seemed to spread as it traveled further down his esophagus, spreading further and further until he could feel it in the tips of his toes. As the burn spread, the pain intensified. Conan's of small body began to sweat from the heat, steam rising from his shoulders and head. Conan gritted his teeth against the pain, refusing to let out even a whimper. He felt that part of the battle was the strength of his will. If he let out so much as a sound, it would be one step closer to defeat.

The pain seemed to last for eternity as Conan felt his body change. He felt as his arms rapidly lengthened, felt the bones grow. His legs turned to rubber and he fell from his seat on the couch to his hands and knees as his legs also grew. Conan felt every change, and every second of it was hell.

The boy opened his eyes ('when did I close them?_')_ and immediately knew that _something_ was different. He slowly sat up, inspecting his body as he did so. His Conan clothes were gone and he was lying naked under a blanket that Haibara must have covered him with at some point during his change. He might have blushed if he wasn't so distracted with the body under the sheet. 'My body….this is not the body of a child. This is _my_ body.' He turned his attention to Haibara who produced a small mirror without having to be asked. 'Shinichi is back.'

When Shinichi was finished inspecting his body, Haibara began doing some inspecting of her own running through simple tests that a family doctor would go through during a general check up. Shinichi allowed her to work in silence (as he knew she preferred) and he sat and admired just the fact that his legs fit into his adult pants without having to be rolled multiple times.

"Ku-….-o….Kud-….Kudo!" Haibara pinched Shinichi's wrist.

Shinichi hissed in pain, "that hurt Haibara. You are so mean and scary and sometimes I really think you are Satan's spawn." Shinichi slapped a hand over his mouth while Haibara quirked an eyebrow half in amusement, half in confusion. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. The words just seemed to spill out."

"Forgiven and forgotten, now as I was _trying_ to ask a second ago, how do you feel?"

"Great actually. I'm having a little more trouble getting use to using my new height than I expected, but otherwise great," the detective smiled as he said it, glad that he had his body and his health.

"I see, anything else you would like to add?"

Without pause the detective answered, "As a child I lacked certain teenage hormones and now that I'm back to my true size they have returned so as soon as I go back home I fully intend to Jake off," once again the detective slapped a hand over his mouth.

Haibara's expression kept it's normal bored and slightly angry look, but her tone betrayed her surprise, "…w-what?"

"You know, answer the bone-a-phone, bleed the weed, clean the pipes, crank for cum, date mother palm and her five daughters, give the devil's handshake, doodle my noodle, drain the vain, give a flute solo, free the willies, hitchhike under the big top, measure for condoms, paddle the pickle, pull my taffy, scratch my carrot, give myself some self love, shoot putty at the moon, spank my Frank, stroke my goat, tickle my Elmo, yank my doodle (It's a dandy), you know, masturbate!" (A/N I know this was very ooc of Shinichi, but I don't care I stuck it in anyways.)

Haibara stared completely speechless as Shinichi talked and continued staring when he finished. After a moment, what he said sank in. The teen's entire body turned beat red before he mumbled something about the bathroom and ran from the room. The not child sighed before slowly following after him. She found the door to the bathroom locked, as she expected. She knocked, "Kudo quit hiding in the bathroom and get your ass out here," she ordered. She heard an immature sigh, 'He is still use to acting like a child. We are going to have to break that habit quickly,' before the door unlocked and the detective came out with a small pout on his face.

"Detective, your body has gone through a major shock. It's understandable that there would be a couple…" The small girl gestured with a small hand obviously looking for the word that would be most appropriate, "…side effects. Just give me a moment to figure out what exactly your side effects are and whether or not I can fix them."

Shinichi nodded but kept his mouth firmly shut, not wanting to release another word vomit. Haibara had him do a few stretches and exercises, tested his reflexes, his strength and speed, and other physical exercises. Shinichi was pleased that his body functioned just as well as it had before he was drugged. Haibara watched him go through each physical test with a touch of pride, knowing that all her hard work had paid off.

Next Haibara had Shinichi run through a series of mental exercises. Again the tests were simple. "What is your name?"

"Shinichi Kudo."

"Where are you?"

"I'm next door to my house in the professor's house in Beika, Japan."

She held up a blue ball, "what color is the ball?"

"Blue."

"I'm thinking of an animal with four legs and whiskers, what animal am I thinking of?"

"A cat. Haibara, this is ridicules, my brain is fine."

"What's wrong, in a hurry to get to know yourself a little better?" Shinichi made a strange squaking noise. "That's what I thought, let's continue." She began making him solve flashcards with math equations on them, beginning with a simple 2+2 and moving on to harder equations. She also included tests of logic, planning, reasoning, and hand eye coordination.

"Are we done?" the detective asked despite the last time he showed his impatience.

She ignored him, 'I know he was acting funny, I just need to figure out what is wrong. When he first woke up, what did he say? Well first I pinched him…and he admitted to pain. That's a little odd for the stubborn detective, but then he called me Satan's spawn. I know that's what he thinks of me, but he has never said it out loud. What's going on here? Then of course he told me about his, uh, plans for when he returns home.' The small scientist continued to think in silence. Than just on a whim, she held up the blue ball again. "I want you to tell me what color the ball is again. This time, say any other color other than blue."

Shinichi rolled his eyes than answered, "The ball is blue." Then he looked surprised. "I didn't mean to say blue, I meant to say red."

"Try again, but say the full thing again. Say 'the ball is red.'" She instructed him.

"The ball is ra-ra-rae blue. What the hell?"

Haibara nodded as if confirming something to herself, "I think when you took the cure, a part of your brain may have been injured, specifically, the part that allows you to lie. Without doing an MRI on your brain, I can't be sure if there is a way to fix it if I am right."

"I don't understand, what are you saying?" he asked nervously.

"I'm saying that until I can figure out how to fix this, whatever you say will always be the truth. You cannot lie."

Shinichi laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, running over his conversation he had with Haibara before going home. After accepting the fact that he was no longer able to lie, the two had to consider what Shinichi would do until she could fix his brain. Being unable to lie was a lot more dangerous than one might think for the detective. If he returned to school, his curious classmates would be sure to ask him about his long absence, and he would be forced to tell them about Conan. While it was true that the organization was brought down, there were still a few low ranking members that had yet to be caught. And if he told his classmates about Conan, they probably would think he had lost his mind. His credibility as a detective would plummet, and Ran…Ran would hate him.

During his time as Conan, Shinichi had realized that his crush on his childhood friend was basically nonexistent. He loved her it was true, but he loved her like she was his sister. The only reason he ever thought of her as more was because it was what was expected of him. He had befriended the girl as a small child, and as the two grew older people seemed to believe that they would fall for each other. Shinichi had always been aware of the whispers and jokes, like Sonoko calling Shinichi Ran's husband, and as he listened to the jokes, he just accepted that it was _suppose_ to happen. When Shinichi was shrunk and forced to live with Ran, he finally realized that his love for Ran was strictly platonic. He would always consider her to be his best friend, and he didn't want to lose her.

That was why he couldn't tell her about the Conan incident, and nobody else could know either. So for now, Shinichi was stuck at home. It was actually worse than when he was forced to live as a child, at least as Conan he could still leave the house. 'I suppose its karma catching up to me for all those lies I made as Conan. Now that I have my body back, I'm forced to tell the truth,' he thought to himself.

Shinichi rolled over so that he was facing his wall and allowed himself to pout before drifting off to sleep.

"Shinichi! Open this door right now! I know you are in there!" the boy cowered behind the sofa peaking his head out staring in horror in the direction of the door. Ran had somehow figured out that Shinichi had returned and had been banging on his door demanding to see him for the past five minutes.

"Oh shit, if she gets in she is going to kill me," he squeaked. He screamed in terror (which he would later deny) when he heard what sounded like his front door splintering in half. It sounded like the karate champion had lost some of her control in her anger, unless of course she did it on purpose. Shinichi sighed as he heard what sounded like a very angry woman stomping around his house looking for him, 'might as well face her,' than he went to meet his doom.

Once again, the young detective was found lost in thought, this time as he washed the dishes in his sink. Ran had just left, and their friendship was still miraculously intact. Shinichi had been forced to tell her about Conan's true identity, and the girl had yelled as he had predicted. What surprised him was that the girl was yelling out of embarrassment rather than anger. After hearing his full story, she had instantly forgiven him. She was just a tad embarrassed; she had said things to Conan that she didn't think Shinichi would ever hear. "No wonder Conan blushed so much whenever I helped him while he bathed," Ran had exclaimed to the red-faced detective. He was sure she had said that to him just to ease her own embarrassment, so he let it go. After moving on, he had than told her about his new predicament. Ran agreed with his reasons for postponing his return to school and then the two had simply chatted, glad to finally be together again. Occasionally, Ran would use his truth problem against him, but it was always in a friendly teasing manner.

The question of Ran's feelings for him never actually came up, but he had his answer all the same. He could see it in the way she looked at him, the way she talked, and even the way she moved around him. Ran had also moved on. She no longer had those feelings for him, if they ever existed in the first place. He knew she could tell that he felt the same way. Without the conversation ever even popping up, the two settled easily back into friendship. The two talked for a little longer before Ran glanced at her watch and told Shinichi she had to leave. Something about cooking her idiot father something to eat.

Shinichi finished washing his and Ran's tea cup and set them to the side to dry. Turning away from the sink, he began to move towards the library when a protest from his empty stomach made him pause. 'Right, food first than Holmes,' he thought with a nod. A quick search of his kitchen however reminded him that he had yet to restock his food. He did find something in the back corner of the fridge that Ran must have missed when she would occasionally clean the place, but whatever it was looked rather unappetizing (was that purple fuzzy mold? Oh shit I think it just moved!) and he quickly disregarded that option.

'Right than, guess I have no choice but to go to the grocery store,' but he couldn't go as he was and risk being recognized, he would have to go in disguise. It's a known fact that his idol Holmes was a master of disguise. Shinichi, of course, also knew a thing or two about disguising himself. He wasn't as good as Kaitou Kid, but he was confident that his skills would be good enough to get him to the closest store and back without being recognized. Shinichi chose a disguise that would discourage most from approaching him. He combed his hair so that it covered one eye and smeared black eye liner around the other. A long black trench coat and combat covered made up most of his outfit, but he added fingerless gloves. A deep scowl and slouched shoulders added the final touch and he was out the door.

Shinichi browsed up and down the aisles, adding something to his cart every few minutes. He scowled at any helpful worker that so much as glanced his way, giving a silent apology in his head. He tried to make his trip as quick as possible and used the self checkout lanes to avoid talking to the checkers. 'I think I'm going to make it out of here without talking to anyone!' in his excitement, the detective didn't notice the teen until he had already bumped into him. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," the detective hurried to help the young man up.

The teen flashed him a smile (where have I seen that smile before? It looks so familiar…) before replying, "not at all, it was my fault." Making sure he was ok, Shinichi hurried to leave so as to not risk exposing himself any further. For the rest of the night, Shinichi couldn't stop thinking about the teen's familiar smile, or the laughter in his violet eyes.

Shinichi glared at the newspaper in front of him, allowing all of his annoyance and frustration to be shown in that single glare. He glanced again at the article in the paper that was the source of his irritation. KID had announced another heist set for tonight, and because of his condition, the detective knew he would be unable to go.

His eyes flickered from the paper to his cell sitting next to him. Before his mind had time to consider it, his hand picked up the phone and quickly dialed. The phone only had time to ring twice before a child-like voice answered, "No."

"Good morning, Haibara. I know you are busy so I will just get right to the point of my call…"

"No."

"…Before you rip my head off like the demon you truly are. Have you made any progress…"

"No," the small child answered monotone but was ignored a third time.

"…With an antidote?" Shinichi waited for her answer.

The girl slowly took in a breath and let it out with a sigh, "For the fifth time _today_, no. I have not made any progress. Let me remind you, oh so wise detective, that I never will make any progress _if you keep calling me_. I will let you know when I'm done. Do not call me, I will call you," with that final order she hung up.

The teen put down the phone feeling the last shred of hope he had dropping with it. 'Looks like I will just have to miss this heist.' He huffed and frowned in a rather childish way, he had been looking forward to challenging the phantom in his true body. 'That's not the only reason you wanted to go to the heist,' a voice in his head whispered. Shinichi ignored it. Even if he had to tell the truth when he spoke out loud, his thoughts he could still ignore.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Bong, bong.

Shinichi glanced at the clock. Two in the morning, the heist was defiantly over by now. The day had dragged, but Shinichi had made it through. 'Next time KID, I will be ready for you,' he didn't allow himself to think that an antidote might not be found before them. Putting his book back on the library shelf, he made his way upstairs to his bedroom, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he went. He had just undone the last button and made it to his room when he spied a figure clad in white.

He laid posed on his bed, lounging with his back to the head board, sitting perfectly still as if he were a statue sculpted by some master artist. The moon light streaming in from the window bathed the room in silver and seemed to make his suit glow. The shadows on his face from his top hat created a stark contrast to the white of his suit, but the shadows stopped just before the perfect smirk that graced the thief's face.

Shinichi stared and for a moment KID didn't move leaving the illusion complete. Than in one fluid movement, KID stood up and appeared standing in front of Shinichi almost by magic. Shinichi squeaked in surprise. His heart pounding, he took a step back only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I'm disappointed Tantei-kun, after winning the final battle and regaining your body, are you no longer interested in chasing after me? I would be sorry to lose you; you are after all my favorite critic."

Finding his voice at last, the detective answered, "No! I didn't want to miss tonight, I had no choice. I couldn't go because…" before he could say more he clamped a hand over his mouth muffling whatever else he was about to say.

The thief quirked an eyebrow and studied the teen. Shinichi stared back but kept his hand over his mouth. Slowly, Shinichi lowered his hand. He couldn't quite meet KID in the eyes choosing instead to focus on his chin. Even more slowly, he began to speak, trying not to let the words just rush out of his mouth like they wanted so badly to do, "I did get my body back, but there was one unexpected side effect; a rather embarrassing side effect that I do not wish to share with you in fear of the...consequences."

Shinichi saw a sly grin cross KIDs face, "but Shinichi, you can tell me anything. We have a special bond, you and I. We mean more to each other than simply thief versus detective."

For a moment, Shinichi felt his heart speed before he forced it to slow down, "What do you mean?"

"I thought it was obvious, you are special to me," Shinichi quickly moved his gaze from the thief's chin to the corner to the right of the thief, trying and failing to hide his growing blush. He felt fingers on his chin and they gently guided his turned head back to the thief so that he was looking him in the eyes. He had to look up; even in his real body Shinichi was still a little short.

Shinichi froze as he both saw and felt KID lean into him. He felt warm lips touch his cheek for a moment, more a brush of skin to skin contact than a kiss, then felt warm breath on his ear, "I will take my leave for now, but we will be seeing a lot more of each other in the future. Good night, detective." Than he was gone, like magic.

All of the next day, Shinichi could only think of one thing. Well two really, but Haibara threatened to poison him if he called again asking about an antidote. The thing currently on his mind at the moment was, of course, the kiss. 'Why did he do that? Was he just messing with my head, or did it mean something else?'

A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. He thought about it for a moment but decided to ignore it. The only two people he could see while he was still being affected by his pesky side effect were Haibara and Ran, both had their own key and probably would have called in advance. So whoever it was that was at the door would just have to wait till he got the antidote. He saved his progress on his Professor Layton game (books and soccer can't be his only hobbies, and besides it's totally a game he would play), and turned the game off before making his way into the kitchen, intent on making himself some lunch.

He had just stepped into his kitchen when he stopped and stared. A strange figure was fishing threw his cabinets muttering to himself. "Ah, here they are," the stranger muttered under his breath grinning in triumph at a handful of napkins. With a hum, he turned and noticed Shinichi. The stranger bowed deep than straightened and offered Shinichi a rose, confirming the suspicions that had begun forming in his head. "Shin-chan! You seemed pretty busy so I allowed myself in. I was just putting the finishing touches on our bento boxes. I was out of napkins at my own place, so I had to borrow some of yours. Hope you don't mind."

The young man wasn't dressed in his normal thief attire but was instead dressed in casual clothes. A trademark kid grin was spread wide on his face. Shinichi finally recovered from the slight shock of finding KID unmasked in his kitchen, "KID, what are you doing here?"

KID held up two bento boxes, "I'm taking you out on a picnic, I thought it was obvious. You must be losing your edge," he teased playfully.

"Why?" Shinichi asked even more confused.

KID tilted his head in mock confusion, "Hmm, why indeed? Now let's go, while the day is still young," he cheered. Taking the detective's hand, he led him to the door. Shinichi felt his cheeks turn pink but didn't try to take back his hand and allowed himself to be lead out the door.

He didn't dare open his mouth and instead focused intently on the walk. He quickly realized that KID was leading him to the park. Part of him was worried about being in a public place while still being under the influence of the truth side effect, but he pushed those thoughts down. The detective part of him was curious while another part was enjoying KID's company. KID lead him to a more private and secluded part of the park. The trees grew thicker and thicker and the plant life was slowly covering the trail they were following. It was a lot quieter and birds could be heard singing high above their heads.

KID tugged on his hand to get his attention than lead him off the trail. They walked for a few minutes more before coming onto a small clearing. After releasing Shinichi's hand, he snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared perfectly spread out with the bento boxes and two fruit juice bottles set in place on top. "Come on Shin-chan," the magician happily chirped before sitting and opening his box. Shinichi rolled his eyes but obeyed.

Shinichi opened his box and began to eat. A gentle breeze played with his hair and he could hear a wood pecker busy at work somewhere close. He smiled when he realized how relaxed he felt. Even with the cure's side-effect and the fact that he was having a picnic with KID, this was still the best he had felt in perhaps weeks, and all he was doing was eating a simple bento box in the park with his…rival?

"Lupin is better," Shinichi blinked and turned to the speaker, Kaito.

"What did you-" he began but was interrupted.

"Than Holmes I mean. Lupin is better than Holmes," A wide grin slowly spread across his face and he waited. Shinichi did not disappoint him and the thus began a very long debate. The two used word for word quotes to back up their arguments and were able to remember even the smallest detail from the books that might be able to help their case. Shinichi couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun just talking about Holmes with someone. Of course the detective loved to talk about his hero to anyone and everyone he could force to listen, but this was different. It helped that he was talking Holmes with KID.

Shinichi had just finished speaking and was waiting for Kaito to take his turn defending his hero, but when he looked at the thief, he was staring at Shinichi with a dreamy look on his face. Shinichi felt heat instantly rise to his cheeks when he caught the thief's gaze, "K-Kaito, what are you looking at me like that for?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's just that you look so cute when you talk so passionately about something you enjoy. Guess I got a little distracted," Kaito was very nonchalant as he spoke, he could have been commenting on the weather.

The teen detective was so unprepared for what Kaito told him that his mind simply froze for a moment. His mind might have stopped, but his mouth, urged on by the antidote's side effects, tried to communicate what he thought anyways. As a result, strange gurgling was all that escaped. Kaito's smile widened till he resembled the Cheshire cat before he finally threw back his head and laughed. Desperate to change the subject, Shinichi asked, "KID…Kaito, I'm enjoying myself, but I still wonder why you are doing all of this. Why did you bring me here? And why did you willingly tell me your identity?"

The other was quiet for a moment before he answered, "Because it wasn't enough. Our games of cat and mouse, while fun, were not enough to satisfy me. I wanted more in our relationship than to be simply rivals to each other. KID has many uses, but he cannot make a friend."

"I want a stronger relationship than simply rivals too," Shinichi blurted, than covered his mouth before he could say more.

Shinichi was a little worried what the thief would say to that, but he was rewarded with a smile so warm, he was glad he had said it after all. Even if most of it was the side effect choosing to speak. Shinichi felt himself smiling back at him before his mouth had to ruin the moment, "You have such a beautiful smile, Kaito." His eyes widened and he covered his mouth and looked away. He felt fingers on his chin and a strong but gently grip turned his face so that he was looking Kaito right in the eyes. The two were so close, Shinichi could faintly feel the other's warmth.

Kaito looked at him for a moment obviously thinking about something, "Shinichi, that side effect to the antidote you were speaking about earlier, what exactly is it?"

"I would have thought you would have figured it out by now."

"I think I have, but I won't know for sure if I'm right till you tell me," the thief waited as the other thought, clearly trying to decide if he should tell him.

"The antidote messed with a small part of my brain and until Haibara invents a cure, I will be unable to lie."

Kaito smiled again, obviously an easy, familiar gesture for the teen, "Thank you for telling me. Come on, I'll walk you home." Shinichi looked at the sky and was surprised to find that it was later than he expected. He nodded and stood up, stretching his legs a little after sitting on the ground for so long. Walking side by side with the other teen, the two made their way out of the park. He felt Kaito's slightly larger, warm hand take hold of his, "Do you mind if I hold your hand?"

"No, it feels nice," Shinichi answered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaito smile.

The walk back was peaceful and soon the two were standing in front of the door to the Kudo mansion. "I had fun Shinichi, and-" the sound of Shinichi's phone buzzing interrupted him. Opening his phone, he found a text from Haibara. Seeing his expression move from surprise to joy, Kaito craned his neck over in curiosity. _Antidote for side effect ready-Haibara._ "That's great news, I suppose you will want to take the antidote immediately. I'll take my leave now, but I will be back soon."

Kaito turned to leave but felt a hand on his wrist stop him. He turned to face Shinichi, confusion written on his face. Shinichi was looking intently at the ground, the shadows from his bangs hiding his eyes. "Kaito, wait. I do plan on taking the antidote as soon as I can, but before I do, I need to tell you something. Sometimes I have trouble…expressing my feelings. The side effect to the antidote has obviously made things a lot easier. Before I take the cure, and I can lie again and it once again becomes a challenge for me to express myself, I want to tell you how I feel. I like you….a lot. It might even be love, I'm not sure it's too early for me to tell. I find myself thinking about you more often each day. I wanted to tell you that before I take the antidote because if I didn't, I wasn't sure I would be able to find the courage later. In fact, I'm terrified right now that you are about to reject me. I almost would rather face off against an armed murderer that is trying to escape justice. But please say something instead of just standing there with that shocked look on your face, because I'm not sure how much longer I can keep myself together," indeed tears could be seen forming as Shinichi spoke. Before any could fall, Kaito took Shinichi in his arms and held him. "Kaito?" Shinichi looked up at him, waiting.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan," Kaito smiled down at him, chuckling to himself, "I knew about your problems communicating your feelings. That's why I wasn't expecting you to confess to me first. I like you too Shinichi, maybe even love you. I want to be more than thief and detective. I want to be more than rivals, more than friends even. I want you to be mine. I had planned on asking you after we had hung out a bit more, I was afraid of scaring you off. But it would seem I underestimated you, and I apologize for that. Shinichi, would you be my boyfriend?"

Shinichi felt so flooded with emotions, his throat felt tight, all he could simply do was nod and smile. "Shinichi, would you like me to kiss you now?"

Shinichi looked Kaito straight in the eye, "God, yes."

I feel like this started off strong, but then I couldn't figure out how to finish it and I got writer's block, than I lost interest and really had to struggle to finish it. Any out of characterness of Shinichi was intentional and for my own amusement.

**Important Note:** I'm leaving this unfinished because I may or may not add more. I personally don't have any ideas for another chapter, but I will take requests. If anyone would like me to write a side effects chapter with a specific side effect, just ask me in a review. Pairings will always be KaiShin. Each chapter will be an independent chapter, chapters will not connect to each other in anyway. There are certain things I refuse to write about however, such as gender bender. I personally do not have a problem with gender bender fanfics, but I have no interest in writing one. And if anyone has their own side effects idea but are not confidant in my writing skills, feel free to take my idea and write it yourself. I won't care.

Thank you for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok RAGA, this one is your idea. You reviewed me 1st so I'll write yours 1st. Hope you liked it. And if I didn't quite capture your idea, feel free to show me how it's done.

Tess4aria, sorry but I don't do sex change fanfics. I'm tossing around the m-preg idea. I won't do the supernatural idea because that sounds like it would be long, and I have a short attention span. Defiantly thinking about the libido thing, just need to figure out how to do it. What do you mean by not interested in women? All my chapters are KaiShin, so I figured I already did that. The tone-deaf thing sounds great, but I have absolutely no idea what I would write. If I think of an idea later, I might write it.

Conan walked down the aisle with his boyfriend trailing behind him, "How about this one?" The young not child held up a long stick with a bundle of feathers and a little bell attached at the end. The two were currently shopping for cat toys, of all things. The black organization had been brought down almost six months ago. Certain low ranking members had escaped from arrest, but they were so low on the totem pole that Shinichi had no doubts in his mind that the organization was done for good.

The Kaitou KID had been an unexpected ally during the take down, and during the last three months of the actual capture of the criminals, the chibi detective and the thief had become friends. But it was the final night of the take down that the two escalated their relationship from friends to boyfriend. Among the last few members that still needed to be captured and arrested was Snake. Once they had found him, the man refused to go down without a fight. In a desperate attempt to run, or at least do as much damage as possible before he was taken in, he managed to shoot KID. Before anymore damage could be done, the police caught the sniper arrested him.

While the police were busy with Snake, Conan was busy applying pressure to KID's wound. Luckily in his hast Snake had misses any of the thief's vitals and as long as the wound was tended to, the phantom would be fine. Even though he knew all of this, Conan could not help but silently cry as he applied pressure to the wound and waited for the medics that were standing by.

"Tantei-kun, why are you crying?" the thief asked curiously.

Conan sniffled a little before answering, "because you stupid thief, I almost lost you tonight." KID chuckled to himself than raised a gloved hand to wipe one of the tears from Conan's face. Conan ignored the thief and continued, talking under his breath. "I already lost my identity as Shinichi, I all but destroyed my friendship with Ran, and I can't lose you too." Conan finally looked up at the thief. The lost look in his eyes made the thief's heart ache. "I love you, KID."

The police shuffling around in the background were forgotten for a moment as the two just looked at each other. The medics finally made it to the two but before they could tend to the thief's wounds, pink smoke engulfed Conan and KID. As soon as they were hidden from view, Conan felt strong arms hold him and he could feel KID's hair tickling his forehead. The shrunken teen closed his eyes and smiled just a moment before he felt warm lips capture his in a sweet kiss. When he opened his eyes again, the two were on the roof of the building.

After that Kaito holding Conan securely in his arms flew back to the Kudo mansion with his glider. Haibara had been waiting at the mansion for Conan and when he arrived with KID, she quickly took care of his injuries. The girl secretly had a soft spot for the thief, even though she knew he would one day steal her chibi detective from her. After tending to his wounds, she excused herself and went home planning on getting the most peaceful sleep she had had in years.

Conan, in an unexpected display of affection, had climbed into KID's lap and the two had talked. All the expected things had been said, the thief's true identity as Kaito, his reason for thieving, the full story of Shinichi's transformation into Conan, etc, but after those topics had been exhausted, they moved on to other things, talking about anything and everything they could think of. The two talked till all night until the sun finally began to peak in through the windows, and even than they still talked. Finally, Conan's body could take no more abuse and the not child fell asleep in the Kaito's arms, snuggled with his head under the other teen's chin. Kaito held him close for a moment before arranging himself to a more comfortable position. He gave the shrunken teen a light kiss on the forehead than allowed himself to finally drift off.

Since that night the two had been seeing each other, but they kept the dating part a secret of course. Wouldn't want Kaito to look like a pedophile, would we? The relationship was going good. So good in fact, that Kaito had somehow talked his boyfriend into adopting a pet. A woman outside the convenience store had been giving away three kittens for free. After studying all three, Kaito couldn't pick just one. He turned teary eyes to his boyfriend, and Shinichi knew he couldn't resist. A few minutes later, Shinichi and Kaito had become the proud knew owners of three kittens that the magician had named Chocolate, Pocky, and Shishi. Chocolate and Pocky were named after Kaito's two favorite foods, and were both dark chocolate in color, although Pocky's ears, tail, and paws were tipped white. When Shinichi insisted that Kaito could name the kittens whatever he wanted and refused to help in naming the last kitten, Kaito chose to name him after his Shinichi. Shishi was the runt of the litter and completely black in coloring.

The kittens lived at the Kudo mansion with Kaito. Kaito had moved into the mansion during the take down of the Organization for the protection of his mother. The mansion had become a meeting place for everyone involved in the take down as well as a safe house for anyone that needed it. After the Organization was caught, Kaito had decided to stay at the mansion. Conan came over as often as he was able and it became a sanctuary for him. A place where he could be himself, see his boyfriend, and take care of the kittens (Kaito insisted on referring to them as his and Shinichi's children.)

Currently, the two were out buying more pet supplies for their 'children.' They might have been small, but the three tiny felines were destructive when it came to any sort of cat toy. Kaito examined the feathered toy that his boyfriend held up to him, trying to gauge how sturdy it was. Conan groaned in annoyance, "It's not that hard, just decide. It's just a simple toy!"

"Tsk, tsk. It is not just a 'simple toy,' my love, it is a toy for our three adorable children," Kaito lectured.

Conan turned a little pink at the "love" comment and mumbled something about Chocolate, Pocky, and Shishi being kittens, not their children. He was distracted however when his cell made a noise indicating that it had just received a text. Shinichi flipped it open and gave it a glance before he gasped and gave it his full attention. Kaito became a little concerned when his boyfriend seemed to have forgotten how to breathe for a moment, but his concern turned to curiosity when Conan looked up at his boyfriend with a look of excitement. Without having to be asked, he handed the phone to Kaito.

_I found it. –H_ That was all it said, but it was enough. Kaito gave a yelp of joy before he scooped his boyfriend up and made it to the professor's house in record time even for the cardio trained magician.

"Kudo-kun," Haibara nodded at Shinichi, "Idiot-kun," she nodded at Kaito who stuck his tongue out at her. "This is it, the cure. I'm sure of it," she held up a tiny capsule.

Conan nodded but had to curb his excitement, "first thing first, Conan has to say good bye to everyone. Give me a week. A lot need to be done before I can take the antidote."

His two companions nodded and then drew closer together to start making more specific plans.

"Bye Conan, I'll miss you! Be sure to call and Email me every once in a while, okay?" Ran sniffled as she gave Conan yet another hug, about his fifth one that morning.

"Of course I will, Ran-neechan," Conan answered. Ran, and everyone else that knew Conan, thought that the chibi detective was going back to America to finally live with his parents again.

"Hey Conan, you better not forget about us either!" Genta snarled like a giant gorilla.

"Conan! I'm going to miss you so much. Come back and visit us sometime," before he could move out of the way, Ayumi hugged Conan and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The other two members of the Shounen Tantei and Kaito all tried to conceal their glares in vain, but luckily Conan was the only one that seemed to notice.

Kaito cleared his throat before speaking, "come on Conan, it's time I dropped you off at the airport." Giving everyone a final wave, Conan followed his boyfriend out the door. They walked in the direction of the train station for a few blocks, than when it seemed safe headed in the direction of Professor Agasa's house instead. Haibara was already there waiting for them.

Conan nodded at Haibara with a look of determination on his face, "okay, I'm ready." Haibara handed him the pill and without hesitation, he swallowed it. They waited a moment for something to happen, "I don't feel anything….wait. I think, yes, yes I defiantly feel it now-ah!" He suddenly cried out in pain. He fell onto his hands and knees but refused to let out anymore sounds of pain. He could feel the steam rising off his body as his limbs stretched and grew. A blanket was thrown over his body as he felt his clothes ripping as body grew too big for them.

As the pain subsided, he was slowly able to focus. The first thing he noticed was his hands. They weren't the small hands of a child, they were the hands of a young adult. The next thing he noticed was that the pain was slowly but surely returning, and that the ground seemed to be rushing up to him really fast. What the hell?

Kaito and Haibara watched Shinichi go through the pain as the antidote traveled through his system. Haibara watched with a neutral expression on her face, she already saw the show before when he took her temporary cures, but Kaito could barely keep himself from…from…doing something, anything to try to ease his Tantei-kun's pain. But he knew all he could do was wait. He sighed in relief when Shinichi's body began to grow. His clothes began to rip, but Haibara was already prepared and covered him with a blanket. Good thing she thought of it since they both didn't.

The changes seemed to have finally stopped and a full grown Shinichi was kneeling before them. Kaito smiled and began to move to his boyfriend but Haibara stuck out a hand to stop him. He looked down at her curiously , but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was focusing intently on Shinichi. Kaito followed her gaze and saw that Shinichi was steaming again. And he seemed to be shrinking again, although at a faster rate this time. "No, Shinichi!" but it was too late, Shinichi disappeared before their very eyes, only his ripped Conan clothes and the blanket remained behind that he was ever there to begin with.

The small not child and the boy stared at the spot where they had last seen him when Kaito's sharp eyes picked up movement in the clothes, as if something really small was trapped underneath them. He hesitated for just a moment than rushed the short distance to the pile of clothes and began gently shuffling through them. "Shin-chan!" he gasped in surprise and held something up. In his hands was a tiny Shinichi no more than eight inches tall.

"So the pill restored me to my rightful age, but it somehow shrunk my body," Shinichi groaned in frustration. He was sitting in Kaito's cupped hands wearing some clothes that Haibara took off of one of her dolls, a birthday gift from a well meaning Ayumi. Unfortunately, Ayumi had only gotten her Barbie dolls, which meant Shinichi was forced to wear what looked like a blue prom dress or go naked till they could find him something more masculine in his size. He chose the dress, but he still wasn't sure he had made the right decision as he caught Kaito smiling at him again. The prom dress was at least better than the other doll clothing he had to choose from. One of Haibara's Barbie's was sporting a flowery bikini while the other one was wearing a wedding dress. What kind of games Ayumi thought Haibara could play with a beach Barbie, a prom Barbie, a bride Barbie, and not a single Ken, Shinichi didn't know. Sometimes, girls didn't make any sense. But back to Shinichi's little problem.

"It would seem so, and before you even ask, I will immediately begin work on a cure for the antidote's side effect," Haibara told the small detective.

"Don't you worry Haibara-san, I'll take good care of my little Shinichi while you are busy finding a cure!" Kaito declared happily, not at all worried about his boyfriend's current state.

"Kaito, before we do anything, we are going to the nearest toy store and finding me some _male_ doll clothes," Shinichi told him with a warning in his tone.

Kaito pouted, "but Shin-chan, you look so pretty in your dress." Shinichi turned around and glared at him. "Fine," Kaito childishly whined.

Shinichi sighed tiredly. He had ridden around in Kaito's hoodie pocket all day, which he imagined was a little like riding on some sort of amusement park ride all day. It couldn't be helped however; he had to hide while in public so nobody would see him at his size. Once in the Kudo mansion, he rode either on Kaito's shoulder or in the palm of his hand. If he had been able, he would have taken a motion sickness pill. At least he wasn't in a Barbie prom dress anymore. Kaito had bought a couple of different Ken dolls and Shinichi was wearing the clothes from one of the dolls, "Are you hungry, Shin-chan?"

"I could defiantly eat, although I'm not really sure what I could eat aside from some bread crumbs and maybe a drop of soup," he answered.

Kaito smiled at him, "I'll just fix something for myself and you can take as much as you want. I'm sure whatever I make will be enough for the both of us."

"That will work, but I think it would be best if you left me in the sitting room. Something tells me the kitchen would not be the safest place for someone my, uh, size," he grumbled the last part.

Kaito gave his boyfriend a bright smile and promised him that he would find them something delicious, but he thought to himself how much he pitied the poor detective. After finally being returned to his proper age, his body shrunk even smaller. At least as Conan, Shinichi had a little freedom. Now until a cure was found, Shinichi was almost completely dependent on Kaito. He couldn't even go outside without Kaito's help. Suddenly Kaito's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a tiny scream come from the sitting room. "Shinichi!" Kaito gasped before running to rescue his detective. Once in the sitting room however, the scene made him pause.

Shinichi was lying on his back pinned under a gentle but firm paw, Chocolate's paw to be more precise. The kitten was watching the small detective squirm in curiosity. Pocky was nuzzling his face while purring and Shishi was cleaning the other side of his face, also purring. After verifying that his love wasn't in any danger, Kaito burst out laughing, holding his sides as tears welled up in his eyes. "Kaito, stop laughing and help me, the kittens are tickling me," Shinichi attempted to glare at his boyfriend, but the attempt was ruined when he broke into a fit of giggles after his demand.

"Aw, but Shin-chan, the four of you look so cute. You are obviously in good hands, I'll leave you here while I go fetch out dinner," he ignored his boyfriends protests and giggles as he went back to the kitchen to get his and Shinichi's dinner. Taking the plates to the table, he went back to retrieve his miniature boyfriend. The kittens mewed and ran circles around his feet as he made his way to the table. "Now, now kids, play time is over for now. I poured your kitty food already so go eat," Kaito told them in a motherly tone. Shinichi was surprised when the kittens all three turned and scampered out as if they understood.

Dinner consisted of cheddar broccoli soup (Shinichi's bowl looked suspiciously like the small measuring cups used for liquid medication), a warm turkey sandwich (Kaito had cut off a tiny sliver from his sandwich), and for dessert ice cream with strawberries (using another measuring cup for the bowl). Kaito chuckled as he watched Shinichi take a bite out of his strawberry; the berry was as big as his head even though Kaito had cut it in half. The small detective glanced questionably at him, but his face was dripping with strawberry juice and the magician just laughed even harder.

The rest of the night was rather peaceful for the two. Reading was a little hard at his size, so instead Shinichi chose to watch a movie with Kaito. The mansion actually held a room with home theatre system and a popcorn popper like they had at the movies. Since the detective preferred books and Kaito preferred anything that didn't involve sitting still for 90+ min, the room wasn't used often. Kaito selected a horror film and then scooped Shinichi into his lap. It was a little known fact that after mystery, horror was Shinichi's favorite type of movie genre. Not because he liked to be scared or anything like that, what he really enjoyed was laughing at just how ridicules the movies could be. "Did you see that? Blood does not squirt that way! Oh man, and those intestines? So fake looking. That knife isn't sharp enough to break skin let alone cut a woman's arm off!" the detective laughed. After all the dead bodies Shinichi had been around, Kaito was glad that Shinichi could laugh at movies like this.

As the movie continued, Shinichi made fewer comments. Kaito's warm lap was slowly lulling him to sleep. He was surrounded by Kaito's scent which only comforted him more, and if he focused, he could hear his rhythmic heart beat. He must have dozed at some point because when he opened his eyes again, he was wearing a pair of Ken pajamas while being carried by Kaito. "Sorry to wake you love, but I'm not quite sure what to do about sleeping arrangements," Kaito told him.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi struggled to make sense of what Kaito had told him through the drowsiness.

Kaito gave him an apologetic look, "well at your current size, I don't want to risk sharing a bed. I might roll over and crush you. But I'm not sure what to do with you," Kaito set Shinichi at the edge of the bed as he thought.

"Well, we can just make me a bed somewhere else, maybe the nightstand? Hmm, but if I accidently role off, I think the fall would kill me. I suppose the floor would work…" he mumbled to himself. He stopped _when he saw three pairs of tiny cat ears at the edge of the bed, and then smiled when the ears rose up_ higher so that he could see his three kittens peering at him. Shishi climbed up on the bed and started purring. Shinichi reached out a hand and began petting the big (to him) cat. Despite the fact that he was the runt of the litter, petting Shishi felt a little like stroking a huge tiger for Shinichi, but he wasn't afraid. Or at least he wasn't until Shishi suddenly picked the detective up by the back of the shirt of jumped off the bed. "Kai, help," he called.

Kaito made a grab for the kitten, but missed and the kitten ran to his bed. He gently set Shinichi down and curled into a ball around the detective, Chocolate and Pocky joining them. They curled around Shinichi and almost immediately drifted off in the comfort of the puppy pile they had made. One gigantic arm held Shinichi down, "Sorry Shinichi, but it looks like you have been adopted."

Shinichi woke with a yawn and stretched. He untangled himself from the pile of fluff and looked at the bed and saw Kaito was still asleep. _Doesn't matter, I can use the bathroom by myself and then I'll just lay back down._ The walk to the bathroom took a little longer because of his size, but he eventually made it. After he relieved himself (you don't need the details how you bunch of perverts), he began the long trek back to the bedroom. A noise stopped him.

It sounded like a scratching of nails and was coming from behind him, but the thing that made his heart speed was that the sound was getting closer. Horror movie slow, he turned and looked behind him….and saw a squirrel. He chuckled to himself, oh how people would laugh if they saw the great detective of the east was afraid of one little squirrel. A squirrel that was getting closer, and was it growling at him? Yep, defiantly growling, better start running. And later if anyone accused him of screaming like a little girl, he could fiercely deny it.

"AHHHH! Bad squirrel, shoo, go away, AAAAAHHH!" he screamed as the squirrel chased him. The squirrel of course didn't listen.

He didn't pay attention to where he was running and soon found himself trapped in a corner. He looked around for some way out, but there wasn't one._ This is it,_ he thought,_ the end of detective Shinichi. Not by a murderer running from the law, not from the black organization, not even from the shrinking pill or the cure, but by a fucking squirrel._

"Get out of here," Kaito yelled before kicking the small animal. The squirrel flew through the air, then suddenly did a back flip midair and landed safely. It chirped angrily at Kaito and even appeared to be shaking a clawed fist at him, than it turned and shook his fluffy tail at them and left through the open window it had come in through. After that, Kaito carried Shinichi around with him for the rest of the day, a little more shaken about almost losing his Shin-chan to a ninja squirrel than he was willing to let on. (A/N: no squirrels were harmed in the making of this fanfic)

A shadowed figure stood outside the Kudo mansion and clenched his fists in anger. He had finally found that stupid detective, the one that had ruined his chance at the good life. He was shocked when he had peaked through an open window and seen Kudo; the man was only about eight inches tall! And was he fighting off a squirrel? Well stranger things have been known to happen in this world. He once heard from some of the higher ups that a special division of the Organization was solely in charge of finding a jewel that granted immortality. Personally, Quintay didn't believe jewel existed, but if the Crows said it did, than it did.

Quintay had been a new member but he had it all planned out. He would be merciless and follow every order his superiors gave him till he had worked his way higher up the rank latter. Than that _kid_ had ruined everything. He had somehow escaped that arrest, more dumb luck than skill, and he was pissed. He was determined to figure out who was responsible and get his revenge. Word on the street whispered a single name, 'Kudo.'

Finally, after a long search, he had found Kudo. Tomorrow night, he would kill Kudo Shinichi and take his revenge. He gritted his teeth, yes the detective would pay.

The following morning, Shinichi's phone buzzed indicating he had received a new text message. He pressed buttons the size of shoe boxes, having to actually jump on the buttons to get enough weight to press them. He turned around he smiled in gratitude at Kaito. He knew his boyfriend would have been willing to help, and it would have been easier, but he also understood that Shinichi's pride couldn't take much more damage. In response, Kaito kissed his finger and gently ruffled Shinichi's hair. Catching sight of the message, the two gaped at it, _Antidote ready. On my way over with it._

"That's great Shin-chan!" in his excitement, Kaito picked up Shinichi and tossed him in the air.

"Kaito!" Shinichi squealed in fear. Kaito caught him easily and brought him into a hug than skipped to the door to wait for Haibara. Shinichi hung limp in Kaito's arms beginning to turn green with motion sickness.

Haibara opened the door, took one look at the grin on Kaito's face and the green Shinichi in his arms, than just snorted. "Here, give him a drop of this liquid," she handed Kaito a small bottle, "the cure will take a long time to take effect, so take it immediately. And just a warning Kaito, it's going to be very painful for his body to grow that large that rapidly. If I had the choice, I would have spanned this out over months growing him a little at a time, but unfortunately I don't think his body could take it. It would be best to give it to him all at once. So don't be frightened if he appears to be in an intense amount of pain or even cries out."

"Thank you, Haibara," Shinichi smiled at her. The small girl nodded at him and left.

Kaito stared down at his lap, a low growl trickled out of his mouth before he could stop it. In his lap, Shinichi withered in pain, every once in a while letting loose a small whimper. Sweat drenched his body and his eyes were squeezed shut in pain. All three of the kittens lay curled around Kaito's thighs, every once in a while mewing softly. It had been about five hours since Shinichi had drank the liquid cure, and the pain he was in only seemed to get worse rather than better. When he had text Haibara, she had told him that that was normal and it was also a sign that the cure was working. She expected it to take effect soon and for Shinichi to return to his true height in just a few moments.

He was so focused on Shinichi that he didn't hear the soft footsteps sneak up behind him. Later, he would still be mentally kicking himself for not hearing them and it would take a long time for his pride to recover, but even amateurs can get lucky, right? Quintay may have been new to the Organization, but he prided himself on how quiet he could be. If Kaito hadn't been so distracted, he might have heard Quintay, but he didn't.

He felt a sudden, sharp pain in the back of his head before his vision went black. He didn't lose consciousness, but the pain was so intense it blinded him for a moment. When his vision returned, he noticed he had fallen off the couch and onto the floor. Small drop of blood were sprinkled on the floor, but not enough to for cause of serious concern as long as he gave received medical attention at some point. He noticed someone standing over him wearing black shoes, black pants, and a long black coat. He noticed that Shinichi was not with him. All of this passed through his mind at once in a fraction of a second. Next second, he was deciding whether he should jump up and go into KID mode, or act more hurt than he was and lure the attacker into underestimating him. A tiny scream made him snap his head up. The pain in his head spiked but he ignored it as his eyes found Shinichi. The black clad man had him sandwiched between his hands, the man squeezing Shinichi with a devilish grin on his face.

"Kudo Shinichi, at last I have found you. You will pay with your life for ruining the greatest crime organization the world has ever seen and ruining my chances at being rich and feared. I, Quintay, shall have my revenge," he gave Shinichi another squeeze for good measure causing the tiny detective to scream in pain again.

Kaito made to stand, but his quick movements caused his vision to swim for a precious few seconds. In those seconds, Quintay kicked his in the head knocking him to the floor again. "Kaito, no!" Shinichi yelled.

Quintay growled, "Shut up, you." He tossed shrunken teen who luckily landed on the couch simply knocking the wind out of him. Quintay pulled out a knife, "and now for my revenge, I shall cut you up slowly until you die." Kaito would have snorted at how lame that threat sounded if he wasn't so busy trying to save his boyfriend. "Not so fast, you! I think I'll take care of you first," Quintay yelled as he began kicking and stomping on Kaito.

"Don't touch my boyfriend!" Quintay went down, standing over him massaging his knuckles was a size restored, naked Shinichi. When Quintay began to move, Shinichi gave him a swift kick to the groin. Quintay wouldn't be moving for a while. Shinichi knelt by Kaito, for the moment not noticing that he was naked and pulled the thief's head into his lap, "Kaito, Kaito, are you ok? Hello? This is Shinichi Kudo. Yes, _that_ Shinichi Kudo. I need an officer and an ambulance at the Kudo mansion right away. Kaito, don't move, you have a head injury. Kaito?"

Kaito was smiling up at him, "Shin-chan, you're back to your proper size. Look Shin-chan, I can rest my head in your lap," Kaito cupped Shinichi's face, "my hand is as big as your face. Shinichi, I love you no matter what form you are in, but I'm really enjoying seeing you at this size. I can see just how beautiful you are a lot easier. And you are so beautiful, Shin-chan. I love you."

Shinichi smiled softly down at him, "I love you too, Kai." He leaned down gave Kaito a gentle kiss.

And then he took off running to find some clothes before the police and paramedics arrived.

Hope everyone enjoyed it. Keep sending me your ideas. I'm kinda slow at writing but I will eventually write at least one chapter for everyone that sent in a request.


	3. Chapter 3

Part of this side effect idea was from mochiusage, another part is from tess4aria. Hope you two like it. By the way, a little note about the last chapter. I tried to hint at it but just to clear up any confusion, Kaito was defiantly ok. Shinichi was just overreacting a little. I guess towards the end I was impatient to finish it and just forgot to make that part clear.

Reviewers: So far, I plan on writing at least one of everybody's requests. Get it? So like if someone sends me like say five requests, I will defiantly write at least one of them, maybe more. Maybe all five, or however many they request. You get it I'm sure. Everyone has great ideas, I just need to figure out a plot or a fluff chap for the request.

**Misi-chan**: your English is great. It's very impressive that you speak it so well when it isn't your first language. If you don't mind me asking, what language do you normally speak? Your review was clear enough that even if you made a mistake, I was still able to understand what you were trying to say. I appreciate the review, thank you. That goes for everyone actually, thank you everyone for the reviews. Anyways Misi-chan, yes they are called gills, I think the word you are looking for is 'pessimist' (always sees the bad side of things), and thank you for all the request ideas. You have given me many to consider and I will defiantly use some of them. Hope you like this chapter.

Shinichi sat on one end of the couch and pouted while Kaito sat on the other end laughing. Shinichi turned to his boyfriend and glared, which cause Kaito to laugh even harder. "Hahaha come on Shin-chan, haha tell me haha what's wrong," Kaito spoke between giggles. Instead of answering, Shinichi childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

"Kudo, would you please stop flirting with your boyfriend so that I can give you a proper examination?" Haibara lectured. Shinichi turned his attention back to the small not child while she examined him and ran some simple tests taking careful notes in a notebook simply labeled "Kudo Shinichi" the entire time. Once she finished, she returned the notebook to a file cabinet and turned back to the two boys. "Kudo, I believe your unusual side effect to the Apotoxin is simply temporary. If my theories are correct, your voice should return in simply two, maybe three days. Do not try too hard to speak or you will put stress on your vocal cords, allow your voice to return on its own. As for your other side effect," she looked pointedly at his crotch where a bulge could be seen, "I believe that is simply your hormones returning in a rush. You'll get use to them."

Shinichi's face turned tomato red and he buried his face in his hands. By this time, Kaito was laughing so hard, he fell off the couch and was beating his fists on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as he laughed.

Part of Kaito felt guilty for laughing at Shinichi's little hormone problem, but the other part, the prankster in him, felt he should squish those feelings of guilt and torture his boyfriend a little more. The fact was, the poor mute was just sooo horny, and yet fate determined to interrupt him before he and Kaito could do anything about it. Interruptions came in the form of people, the first being Ran.

The night Shinichi's adult body was restored, after they returned to the Kudo residence, Shinichi was ready to jump Kaito's bones. Not that Kaito would have minded, if he had the chance. The two had barely made it through the front door when Kaito felt arms snake around his waist, one hand resting dangerously close to a certain part of his anatomy. Kaito made a deep, male sound of approval.

Between the two of them, Kaito was normally the one to initiate any physical contact. He enjoyed how his detective still got so flustered, his cheeks turning pink at even the littlest thing Kaito would say or do. The few times Shinichi did initiate the contact, Kaito found it to be an extreme turn on, and tonight was no exception. Oh! the fun the two of them had when Haibara would give Conan a temporary cure, and now neither of them had to worry about Conan returning before Kaito and Shinichi were finished.

A gentle squeeze brought Kaito out of his musing. Turning his head, Kaito saw Shinichi giving him a look of confusion, his eyes asking the question that his lips could not. Kaito chuckled, "Just thinking about how I have all the time I want to do _whatever_ I want to you." Kaito's words were rewarded with Shinichi crushing his lips to Kaito's own. Eagerly responding, Kaito took over control of the kiss and he felt Shinichi move his arms to his neck, one hand running his fingers through Kaito's messy hair. Kaito slipped his hands under Shinichi's shirt and began exploring the curves of Shinichi's back and sides. Shinichi parted his lips, and Kaito could clearly imagine the moan that would have escaped.

The front door opened so hard it slammed into the wall and an excited Ran came in, "Shinichi, I heard from Ai-chan that you're back-Hey you two! Get a room!" She yelled the last part as her mind registered the position she found the two boys in.

Kaito jumped out of Kaito's arms, his face burning. His mouth opened and closed in anger, probably trying to say something about knocking or not barging into other people's houses. Kaito laughed at how his boyfriend seemed to have forgotten the Apotoxin's temporary side effect and how he also didn't realize that while he was yelling, no sound was coming out. Ran blinked in surprise, "So it's true, you really have lost your voice." Shinichi nodded glumly.

The rest of the night Ran spent with them catching up. With a nod from Shinichi, Kaito filled her in on where he had really been starting from the night he disappeared and Conan suddenly appeared. Ran was a little surprised that Conan had really been Shinichi, but it only took her a moment to process and except it. Really after living under the same roof for so long, and considering how well Ran knew Shinichi, it wasn't too hard for her to believe it. After Kaito explained Shinichi's reasoning for hiding the truth from her, she forgave him, but only after he promised to carry all her bags next time she went shopping and he had to buy her lunch that day.

After Kaito finished filling Ran in, than the three simply talked for a bit, Shinichi communicating as best he could sometimes writing things down or giving nonverbal cues about what he wanted to say. Kaito could read him so well that it really wasn't too big of an issue; sometimes he simply seemed able to read his boyfriend's mind. It was very late in the evening when she finally looked at the clock and excused herself, slightly embarrassed at how late she stayed. Rather than continue where they had left off, Kaito and Shinichi dragged themselves to bed, too tired to stay up any later.

Kaito woke first the next morning and smiled down at Shinichi who was still sound asleep, his head resting on Kaito's chest. Kaito ran his fingers through Shinichi's silky, black hair and just admired Shinichi's body. Kaito had seen Shinichi at his true age a few times before when he got temporary cures, but this time was different. When Shinichi got a temp cure, both knew he only had precious few hours before he shrunk again, and the two tried to make every second count. Because of that, the magician never really got to just take his time and _look_ at Shinichi like this. Now that he had the chance, he planned on memorizing every curve, every freckle, every inch of the boy that lay sleeping in his arms.

Slowly Shinichi began to wake. He cracked one eye open and saw Kaito watching him. Kaito was able to read his lips when Shinichi began to speak, 'What are you looking at?'

Kaito softly smiled, "You."

Shinichi rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'obviously. Why?'

"Because you are beautiful and I can't stop looking at you," he kissed one of Shinichi's pink cheeks. Shinichi rose up enough to kiss Kaito, and as he started to lie back down, Kaito took him in his arms and kissed him again, deeper this time. He kissed him again, and again, not able to get enough. He pulled back and smirked down at Shinichi when he felt something hard against his leg, "Morning wood?" Shinichi scowled at him. Kaito began to move his leg, rubbing Shinichi's erection as he did so. The small amount of friction made Shinichi take a sharp breath and close his eyes. They snapped open again when he felt Kaito suddenly flip both of them so that Kaito was now on top of Shinichi. The sudden, quick movement had Shinichi's heart racing, sending adrenalin through his veins. "How about we pick up where we left off last night before Ran visited?" Kaito asked. Shinichi swallowed than nodded, an eager look in his eyes.

"Kudo!" Hattori suddenly shouted happily barging in the room. He looked at the bed and noticed Kaito laying on top of Shinichi. "Geez, ya two. Get a room!"

Shinichi sat up and opened his mouth to yell at Hattori, once again forgetting that nothing would come out. Kaito was able to read, 'doesn't anyone knock anymore?' before his lips began moving too fast.

Hattori pointed at Shinichi and exclaimed, "Kudo, your voice is gone!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes but before he could do more, he felt Kaito put a hand on his chest in a stopping motion, "I've got this one Shin-chan." He turned his attention to Hattori, "uh-DUH."

Hattori crossed his arms and turned to the side, grumbling, "i's not my fault I didn't know, nobody tol' me." Then he seemed to remember why he was there, "Oi, get dressed. Since Kudo got his body back, we are going out ta celebrate."

Shinichi and Kaito both gave him a dead pan look, "Get out," Kaito told him while his boyfriend simply pointed to the door.

"What! No way, get dressed we are goin. And hurry, we have waited enough daylight already," he spoke in a tone that said he expected to get his way. The two in the bed sighed, unfortunately this time he was right. They knew they wouldn't be able to talk him out of this particular idea.

The detective of the east turned slightly pleading eyes to his boyfriend. Kaito shook his head, "Sorry Shinichi, I think it will have to wait." The detective sighed and hung his head.

"What will have to wait? Wha' did I miss?" Hattori asked, completely clueless. Shinichi simply glared as Kaito ushered him out the door so they could get dressed.

Hattori took them to an amusement park, of all places. He at least had the sense to take them to someplace other than Tropic Land, choosing instead Horror World, a theme park that went to the fans of anything scary. Shinichi had raised his eyebrow at Hattori's choice, but the Osakan had defended his choice by pointing out that a child like Conan would be banned from certain parts of the park.

The first ride they went on was the 'Journey to Hell.' The three of them sat in a seat and buckled the safety belt. A man dressed as a devil smiled evilly and told them to have a good time, but the three young adults just snickered or rolled their eyes. After the park worker started the ride, the cars started moving from the well lit standing room to a long, dark tunnel. A voice could be heard from the speakers over their head narrating a story. The story was simple enough, it told of nights when the realm between the living and the dead was thin and demons would try to trick people into following them to hell. As the narrator talked, fake demons and flames would jump out of the dark trying to scare the riders. Some girls in the cars behind the detectives and the thief screamed in terror anytime something jumped at them, but Hattori and Shinichi would simply roll their eyes while Kaito would yell out suggestions on how to make the props more realistic.

As the ride continued, the three could tell it was coming to an end. The narrator told them in an ominous voice to beware, for secret gates to hell could be found anywhere, and once someone falls in, they are eternally doomed. As the narrator spoke the last word, it seemed to echo into the dark, sending shivers down the riders' spine. Once the words finally faded into the dark, Shinichi heard a click, and then he felt the sensation of falling. The ride was free falling deep into the dark, sometimes devilish laughter ringing around them or more flames shooting out around them. The fall had taken Shinichi completely by surprise, and he felt his vocal cords strain as he tried to scream his lungs out. Automatically, he turned to Kaito and grabbed on to him for dear life. The thief wrapped his arms protectively around his detective and enjoyed the ride. When they neared the bottom, the ride slowed till it came to a halt at the bottom. The lights came back on a cheery voice directed them to the exit.

The three followed the line of people walking in the direction of the exit until Kaito noticed a window selling souvenir photos. One of the cameras had caught the three and it showed Hattori clutching the lap bar in a death grip with a look of pure terror on his face while Shinichi held onto Kaito, a similar look on his face. Kaito was the only one that looked thrilled rather than terrified. Of course, the magician had to buy one for himself. After a moment of thought, he bought a couple of copies, just in case his Shin-chan tried to destroy them.

After the ride, the Osaken boy dragged the other two to a small theatre in the park that showed live horror dramas. The play didn't have much of a plot but rather focused on the fake, gory deaths of most of the actors. During the play, blood and organs would be thrown out into the terrified audience. This time it was Kaito's turn to be frightened while the other two were unbothered. The two detectives had been around enough crime scenes and murderers to know a fake when they saw it, and they were defiantly unimpressed with what they saw. Kaito however was not exposed to murders and did not deal well with them. The magician knew that what he was watching was fake, but it still unsettled him. Rather than hide his anxiousness with his famous poker face, he used his fear as an excuse to openly cling to Shinichi.

The special effects were terrible, but Shinichi dealt with them and quietly watched, not that he had much of a choice. He couldn't wait until he got his voice back. Not that he would have used to right now, but just simply having the choice would have been nice. Hattori however loudly proclaimed just how terrible he thought it was. Shinichi mime-shushed the Osaken, but Hattori either didn't notice or simply ignored him. Eventually, an usher was forced to kick them out.

The three continued through the park, going on different thrill rides and doing other different events. Kaito eventually found a booth that they all three enjoyed. The booth dressed participants as different horror monsters and villains, posed them together in front of a background, and took a souvenir photo. Hattori was dressed as a werewolf, Shinichi a vampire with large bat wings, and Kaito was a nine tailed fox demon. After his time as Conan, Shinichi didn't like being in the spot light as much as he did in his previous life, so normally he didn't like being photographed, but even he liked the photo and bought a copy.

Shinichi was having fun, but part of his mind couldn't stop focusing on his body's demanding needs. As the sun sank lower and lower in the sky, he finally tugged on his boyfriend's sleeve and silently communicated his desire to go home. Kaito understood and turned to Hattori, "I think it's time Shinichi and I left." Hattori complained, but started walking in the direction of the exits.

The exits were insight when a scream forced them to stop, "Oh my god, he's dead!" Shinichi turned his eyes skyward and silently screamed profanities. He knew he wouldn't be getting home anytime soon.

Shinichi was acting like a child, but he didn't care. The case at horror land had been one big headache. Since he could talk, Hattori had found most of the clues for the police. After some time, Shinichi had a good idea who the murderer was and how they did it, but he couldn't tell anyone. Hattori was able to figure out the how, but he had the wrong who. Shinichi had luckily caught everyone's attention and was able to convince them of the man's innocence, but it was a lot harder to communicate who really did it. He waved his arms around, silently mouthed what he was saying, and eventually played a serious game of charades to get the police to understand. Honestly, it had been easier when he was Conan.

Shinichi had a strong suspicion that Kaito could have helped make things go a lot faster but chose not to, probably for some insane reason such as entertainment. Kaito made him feel even dumber when he pointed out as they were walking that Shinichi could have simply typed everything on his phone. After that, Kaito was too busy dodging soccer to say anything else.

Once the case was solved, Maguire had allowed the tired teens to return home so long as they promised to go to the station first thing in the morning to give their report. Once again, Shinichi and Kaito had been so tired that they immediately went to bed.

That was where Kaito and Shinichi were currently heading, Shinichi acting rather immature and pouting the entire walk there. Once they got to the station, Shinichi began acting his age again. Kaito and his boyfriend sat together at a table and began filling out their reports, familiar with the routine. Since Kaito had played a lesser role in exposing the criminal, he finished his report much faster than Shinichi. He quietly excused himself mumbling something about finding a restroom and left. A few moments after, Shinichi also finished his report and he sat back and waited for Kaito.

When his boyfriend didn't return, Shinichi got up to look for him. He located the nearest restroom, but found it was empty. Shinichi furrowed his brow in confusion, he knew Kaito had been to the station with him enough to know where the bathrooms were located. Hell, this was Kaito they were talking about, knowing him, he probably knew the entire building's layout better than the police that worked their everyday did. So where did Kaito run off too? Shinichi knew the only way to answer that was to find Kaito, so he began his search.

He checked every room on both the first and the second floor, but didn't find the troublesome magician on either floor. The only place left to search was the rarely used third floor. There was nothing wrong with the floor, the police simply didn't need the extra space. Shinichi was walking down a hallway when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a storage closet. He turned ready to fight his way out but sighed in relief when he turned and saw Kaito, grinning like an idiot as usual.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, silently asking the obvious question. "Well Shinichi, it's rather simple really. Whenever we try to enjoy each other' company at home, we are interrupted. So if we can't do anything at home, we will simply have to enjoy ourselves somewhere else," he explained.

'WHAT!' Shinichi mouthed in horror. He furiously shook his head and began backing towards the door.\

**(Warning: poor attempt at a yaoi scene. No laughing please)**

"Ah, ah, ah Shin-chan," Kaito's arms snaked around Shinichi's waist pulling him closer. Shinichi squirmed against him until Kaito gently cupped Shinichi's groin. Shinichi closed his eyes and let his head fall back so that he was facing the ceiling, his lips parted slightly. Kaito took advantage of the exposed neck and began to kiss and suckle it, occasionally nipping it in teasing bites. His left hand cradled the small of Shinichi's back while his right gently rubbed the detective's manhood. He didn't expect it to do much for his Shin-chan, after all jeans weren't really known for being touch sensitive, but he was surprised when he felt something begin to grow hard under his fingers. With a small pang of guilt, he realized just how much Shinichi needed this. With that knew knowledge in mind, he was determined to focus on his Shin-chan and fill his needs to the best of his abilities. Or at least, as best as he could in a cramped storage closet in the police headquarters.

Kaito quickly removed Shinichi's shirt and began licking one of his nipples. He began licking and kissing his way lower till he was at the top of Shinichi's jeans. A small, thin trail of hair started at the bottom of his navel and disappeared under the pants. Kaito looked up at Shinichi and stared him right in the eye while he unbuttoned the jeans. Shinichi watched him with half lidded eyes, his chest rising and falling a little faster than normal. As he watched, Shinichi began to comb Kaito's hair with his fingers.

Kaito pulled down the jeans and pulled the boxers with them. Shinichi's cock was pushed closer to his thighs momentarily when the elastic waist band of his boxers passed over it, when it was free it gave a small bob. Kaito saw it was indeed thicker and a bit longer than normal, but it defiantly wasn't even close to full erection.

Shinichi's balls hung like an upside-down heart underneath his dick, Kaito leaned forward and gave the middle of the sack a small lick. The movement was small, but it caused Shinichi's body to thrust towards him. Kaito licked again before taking them in his mouth, rolling them around with his tongue. Shinichi's fingers began digging a little into Kaito's scalp. Kaito let the balls fall from his mouth and replaced them with Shinichi's slightly harder cock. He licked the tip, feeling the texture of the head versus the shaft. He tightened his lips around it and began moving from the tip to the base, gently pulling on Shinichi's dick as he did so, feeling Shinichi quickly grow larger inside his mouth. He brought a hand up and held Shinichi's balls in his hand, feeling them with his finger tips as he tasted him. Neither noticed when Shinichi began making small, audible noises.

Once Shinichi was fully erect, Kaito pulled him out of his mouth. He tightened his lips then gently forced the tip of Shinichi back into his mouth and moved all the way to the base till his lips were against Shinichi's body. As he pulled him back out, he swirled his cock with his tongue. Shinichi's fingers were now pulling at Kaito's hair, his nails digging into Kaito's scull. It was just on this side of painful, but it was a pleasant pain, a pain that told him he was making his Shinichi feel good. Kaito continued going down on Shinichi, licking and sucking, sometimes squeezing the base with his hand or licking his taint. The hand that wasn't pulling Kaito's hair was holding onto Kaito's shoulder in a tight death grip.

Kaito could tell Shinichi was close and gave Shinichi those last final sucks. Finally, Shinichi released squirting the back of Kaito's throat. What they did not expect was for Shinichi's loud scream that followed his release, "Oh GOD, KAITO! KAITO, KAITO KAITO, GOD! FUCK KAITO OH FUCK FUCK KAITO FUCK!" When the orgasm passed, Shinichi just stood there breathing for a moment, panting slightly. In a small, hesitant voice, he asked, "Kaito?"

"Yes, Shin-chan?" Kaito immediately replied.

"Did I scream all of that out loud? In a closet at the police headquarters?" he asked in an even smaller voice.

"Yes, yes you did," he calmly told him.

It was a moment before Shinichi spoke again, "was it loud?...Do you think anyone heard…me?"

"Hm, I would defiantly say yes, aaannnddd…..probably," Kaito answered.

Shinichi's cheeks turned a deep crimson, "I'm not coming out of here. I'm hiding in this closet for the rest of my life. And don't you dare make a 'gay guy coming out of the closet joke,'" he told him with a glare. He pulled his pants back up and kneeled leaning against the back of the closet hiding his face in his knees.

"Shinichi?" the detective grunted in reply. "I'm glad you have your voice back," Shinichi grunted in reply again. After a moment, Kaito spoke again, "Shinichi?" He was answered with another grunt, sounding slightly impatient this time. "I love you," Kaito smiled.

It was quite for a moment before Kaito was answered with a muffled reply, "Love you too."

Sorry if the end was a little rushed. Like I said before, short attention span. Now I'll begin on another request, you can expect the next chapter in a few weeks. Thanks for reading and please review. Oh, by the way, if no request immediately comes to mind, don't force yourself to think of something. I have enough requests to keep me busy for a very long time. If you do however have a request, go ahead and ask. Just be aware that I am slow at updating so it might take me awhile to get to your request.


	4. Chapter 4

Conan ran as KID's laughter echoed around him. Conan rolled his eyes; the thief had probably hid speakers around the area to create the dramatic effect. He was currently chasing KID during a heist. The museum was only one story tall, so Kaitou KID was forced to make his getaway running on foot rather than flying. The rest of KID's taskforce was chasing a fake and Conan was the only one chasing the real thief.

The white clad thief had led them down to the docks. The chibi detective was running low on steam, his tiny child's body unable to keep up with KID's. He was breathing hard and he was getting a stitch in his side. He mentally cursed as he felt his body beginning to slow. His eyes missed the puddle, but his legs didn't. Conan let out a squeak of surprise as he slipped and he landed with a splash in the ocean. He was under the water for a moment before his head broke the surface and he quickly took a breath refilling his lungs.

Conan rubbed the salt water from his eyes and looked around for a way back on dry land. He had to get out quickly, the waves were rough tonight and they were bouncing the docked boats around him dangerously. A voice called out to him, "Tantei-kun! This way, catch the life preserver." KID was yelling to him while holding a white life preserver. Before he could throw it however, a wave knocked the chibi detective under the water again, and as he tried to resurface he hit his head on a nearby boat. Pain flooded his senses for a moment and he felt himself sinking deeper. He tried to move his limbs, but the knock to his head had disorientated him and he could no longer tell which direction the surface was.

He felt something like arms wrap around him, '_Is this what people mean when they refer to death's sweet embrace?'_ he mentally wondered. The arms pulled him and he felt his head break the surface. He took a deep breath than began to cough up all the ocean water he had swallowed. A hand thumped his back encouraging him to cough it all up. When he finished he rested his chin on his rescuers shoulder, content to just rest and breathe for a moment. The hand on his back had started moving in soothing circles, and he heard a familiar voice murmuring something to him in a comforting tone.

When he had finally caught his breath and felt good enough to move, Conan looked to his rescuer. It was KID of course, even when he had been disoriented; Conan had subconsciously known it was the thief that had saved his life. KID smiled at him, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Tantei-kun."

Conan nodded at him, "let's get back to dry land KID." He moved at of KID's embrace and began swimming towards the docks, shivering a little at the cold water. A scream caused him to turn, "KID?"

He looked at the thief and saw him flailing around in the water, "F-f-ff-f-FISH! FISH! A fish is touching me! Its touching me! FISH!"

"K-KID? What the hell is wrong with you?" Conan swam back to the thief and put his small hands on his shoulders. The moment Conan touched him, he went limb and began sinking. "Hey! What are you doing, come on, swim," Conan grabbed on to KID and held his head above the water, "snap out of it." Kid didn't respond. Conan noticed his eyes had closed and he seemed to have fainted. Looking around frantically, Conan looked for a way to get them both back on land. The walls of the docks rose high above them. A ladder was attached to the wall, but Conan knew he didn't have the strength to climb the ladder while holding KID. He noticed a sail boat near them. He quickly removed his stretchy suspenders and tied them around the two of them, then through the other end towards the top mast of the boat. It took a couple throws, but eventually he managed to catch the suspenders on the mast. He pressed a button that made them no longer stretchy, than another button that began reeling the suspenders back in, pulling the two onto the boat.

Conan released the suspenders and untied the two of them, then checked KID. His heart skipped a beat when he realized KID wasn't breathing, but he forced himself not to panic and began administrating CPR. He pressed on KID chest counting to himself then drew back in relief when he felt the chest move beneath him, KID's coughs sounding like sweet music to his ears.

KID coughed a few times than began to breathe easily. The eye uncovered by the monocle slowly opened and examined the situation. "Tantei-kun?" A confused voice asked.

"Don't you Tantei-kun me! What the hell was that about, you could have drowned," Conan lectured. He suddenly felt angry at the thief.

The thief chuckled unfazed by the chibi tantei's anger, "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine now."

Conan snorted, "stupid thief. What happened back their anyways? Why did you suddenly freeze up?"

KID gave his signature grin, "I'm not telling," he teased.

Conan folded his arms and pouted, "I saved your life you know, the least you could do is answer my question."

KID waved a finger at him, "we saved each other's lives so we are even," the thief reminded him.

Conan sighed knowing he was right, "fine. I'm exhausted so let's just call it quits for tonight. I'll catch you next time." KID chuckled to himself. He noticed Conan was shivering a little, the cause obviously being their dripping clothes. Conan squeaked when he felt KID wrap his arms around the smaller boy and pull him to his chest. "What are you doing?" he was proud that his voice didn't crack, but he felt his cheeks turn pink betraying his emotions.

"Helping you get warm," the thief answered. Even though KID's clothes were just as wet as his own, the body heat from the thief still helped to warm the small not child. Conan grumbled a little but still snuggled a little closer to KID. "I have a safe house nearby. We can change into some dry clothes there."

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were in KID's safe house wearing dry clothes. KID was wearing casual clothes with a baseball hat pulled low over his eyes to hide his face. Conan was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. The shorts were long enough to be pants on him and the ends engulfed his bare feet. He would have rolled the ends, but KID didn't have a pair of shoes small enough for him so left the shorts unrolled. The t-shirt was long enough to be a dress on him. Even though they were both now in dry clothes, KID still insisted on holding Conan in his arms to warm him with his body heat. Conan had complained a bit, but didn't put up much of a fight. He was still cold, and the body heat coming from the thief was a big help. "Ne, KID, thanks for the clothes," Conan told the thief, mentally cursing as his cheeks turned pink.

KID was silent for a moment before his voice broke the silence, "I'm afraid of those things that swim in the water."

The thief's confession had Conan confused for a moment, "What, you mean fish?"

KID flinched and his arms wrapped more tightly around Conan, "Don't say that word," he hissed between clenched teeth.

"Sorry," Conan apologized, "so why are you afraid of those things?"

"Dunno. I have been for as long as I can remember. Even the word scares me. Whenever they are around, I freeze up," KID wasn't looking at him as he talked, looking instead at a spot on the wall and talking casually as if he was discussing the weather.

Conan didn't say anything for a moment, mulling the new information over. He knew he could use the thief's fear of fish against him, but the thought of doing so made Conan feel sick. "Your secret is safe with me KID. I will catch you someday, but I don't need any unfair advantages or cheats."

KID smiled down at Conan, than announced it was time he got the chibi Tantei home. He insisted on carrying the tiny not child and ignored all of Conan's protests. Conan had finally given up and relaxed into the thief's hold. His eye lids began to grow heavy and within moments he was asleep. When he woke up later, he was tucked in his bed wearing a pair of his pajamas, a rose set on the pillow next to him.

After that night, the relationship between the two had changed slightly. They still played their games of cat and mouse with each other, but they found themselves meeting after the heist almost as…..what was the word he was looking for…friends? Yeah, in a strange way, the word fit. They would meet on the roof top after a heist, not as thief and detective, but as friends. It took a long time, but eventually, they learned to trust each other and share their burdens with each other. Under the lights of the moon and stars, they whispered their secrets with each other.

The first time KID kissed Conan, it was just a quick peck on the forehead, more of a teasing gesture than a gesture of love. Conan had squawked in surprise, the noise bringing a bubble of laughter to the other's throat.

The next time the thief met him, it was without his monocle and hat. When he hesitantly called his companion Shinichi rather than Conan, the small not child had smiled at him and allowed Kaito to kiss his cheek.

After that, Kaito chose to take their relationship to the next level; he met Conan during the day. He met Conan at the gates of the small boy's school and would walk him home each day. Ran had been a little suspicious of him at first, but eventually found him to be harmless. She even asked Kaito to "babysit" Conan a couple times, giving Kaito a puzzled look every time he laughed at her question. It took Kaito a lot longer to melt the ice around Haibara's heart then it did with Ran. The small girl was suspicion of the wild haired teen, but then she was suspicious of everyone. Eventually, Kaito had visited her one night and allowed her to interrogate him about his intentions with the boy she had started seeing as an older brother. Kaito had for once laid all jokes aside and answered her honestly, that he cared for Shinichi as a friend, and he was starting to see him as something more. He promised to take care of Shinichi's heart and when questioned, assured Haibara that Shinichi being stuck as Conan was not a problem. It was the boy's soul that he loved, not his body. He boldly told her that he loved Shinichi not matter what age or form he was in. Haibara had raised an eyebrow at that but otherwise remained quite. Neither of them told Conan about their talk, but he guessed that it happened because after that, Haibara was much friendlier to Kaito at seemed to give her silent blessings to their relationship.

Kaito's kisses become more frequent, but it was Conan that kissed Kaito on the lips for the first time. It was quick and a little clumsy, his cheeks turning bright red after the kiss. Kaito smiled at the boy and took his chin between his fingers, turning the boy's red face back to his, and he gave him a gentle kiss.

After that, Conan disappeared and was never seen again.

"I'm sorry Kaito, but Conan went to back to live with his parents in America today. I'm surprised he didn't tell you, maybe he didn't want to say goodbye," Ran told him when he showed up at her door asking for the boy.

"Yeah, I guess that must be it," Kaito replied. '_Or maybe this isn't really goodbye. Did you finally get your body back, Shinichi?'_ After thanking Ran for the information, he turned and ran to the professor's house.

Haibara met him at the door before he could even knock, "I knew you would come here. Come inside, I have something to tell you." Her tone worried the magician. She sounded worried, and maybe slightly amused.

"Where is he?" Kaito asked her.

"Somewhere safe. I have something to tell you first before you see him," she told him, "last night, I finally was able to produce what I believed to be the cure for the Apotoxin."

"Believed?" Kaito interrupted.

"Yes, now let me finish," she scolded. She sighed before continuing, "The cure had an unfortunate…side effect. I'm working on a cure for that now, but it will take me a day or two to make one. Until then, I think it would be best if you kept your distance from Kudo-kun."

"Is it contagious or will it harm Shinichi if I saw him?" Kaito asked.

"No," she told him. Kaito stood and began walking to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To see Shinichi of course," he told her before closing the front door.

Kaito unlocked the door with practiced ease and let himself in the Kudo mansion. "Shinichi?" he called out but was met with silence. He began searching the house room by room looking for the detective, but was disappointed with each room he checked. Finally, the only room left was the second floor bathroom. The door was shut, but when Kaito knocked, he didn't get an answer. Kaito opened the door and found the light to be on, but otherwise the bathroom appeared to be empty.

Kaito was about to close the door when he noticed that the bathtub appeared to be full of water. "That's odd," Kaito said to himself as he made his way to the tub. As he leaned over the tub to pull the plug, he saw something that made his heart stop momentarily. Swimming around in the water was a tiny fish. Its scales were a deep blue with black tips. Another person would have called the fish beautiful. Kaito on the other hand let out a high pitched scream, "F-f-fff-f-FISH!" He pointed and then turned and ran.

A voice stopped him before he could reach the door, "Kaito?"

The magician turned with relief, "Shinichi." When he turned back around, the bathroom was still empty (aside from the f-f-ff-finny thing).

He heard a depressed sigh, "Over here Kaito, in the bathtub." Kaito paled but started inching towards the tub. When he was still a good distance away, he cautiously peaked inside the tub. This time, the fish was looking right at him, "Kaito, it's me."

"!" Kaito turned and ran, his screams echoing after him long after he had left.

Kaito returned to the Kudo mansion later that night. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or do when he saw Shinichi, he just knew he had to see him. He entered through the window again and silently made his way through the house heading towards the bathroom. A light in the library made him pause. '_Did I leave that on earlier?_' He made his way to the library to turn the light back off. A figure reading on the couch made him stop, "S-Shinichi?"

Shinichi turned looking at him in surprise, "Kait-" he started but was suddenly tackled in a hug.

"Shin-chan! It's you. You'll never believe what happened to me today. A f-finny thing was in your bathtub and it talked and it claimed to be you and…"

"Kaito!" Shinichi interrupted, "that _was_ me."

Kaito paled, "wha…bu…your…"

Shinichi put a finger to Kaito's lips, "shhh. No more interrupting, Kaito. Listen, please. Haibara did find a cure to the Apotoxin, but it came with a side effect. During the night, my body transforms back to Shinichi, but during the day I'm…..a finny thing. Yeah, I don't understand the how or why either. Haibara tried explaining it, but it was just a bunch of sciencey medical mumbo jumbo."

"It's ok Shinichi, I'll stay with you for as long as I can," Kaito told him.

It was like they were back to being KID and Conan meeting under moonlight. Kaito would be outside the Kudo mansion at sundown and the moment the sun fully set, he was inside handing his blushing, naked Shinichi a towel. They would stay together all night until the sun was close to peeking over the horizon. Then, Shinichi would make his way to the bathroom to the already filled bathtub and would stand behind the shower curtain and strip. Kaito always promised not to peak, but it was fun pretending that he was going to look. His detective would go so flustered and his cheeks would turn the cutest shade of pink. Just before the sun rose, Kaito would give Shinichi one final kiss, than Shinichi would transform. Every day, Kaito tried to muster up the courage to stay, but he always failed and ended up running from the mansion screaming his lungs out. When he would recover, he would be overwhelmed with guilt, but could never bring himself to go back until sunset.

After a week of running from the Kudo mansion screaming, Kaito finally went to the professor's house to ask the "devil's spawn" about her progress in coming up with a cure for Shinichi's finny side effect. He sat across from the small not child as she glared at him.

"You're pathetic," she told him with a glare. Kaito flinched at her words. "You claim to care about Shinichi, and yet every morning you leave him," she spat.

"B-but he turns into a ff-finny thing," Kaito protested lamely.

"If I recall, you said you cared about Shinichi's soul and that you would love him no matter _what_ age or _form_ he was. Yet every morning, you leave him when he transforms. I'm not sure you are worthy of his feelings. Don't you think this is hard for him too? Every morning, he turns into a fish. A fucking fish. He can't do anything but swim in circles in that tiny tub all day. His own boyfriend is disgusted by him and can't bear to be near him. And when he finally does regain his body, it's only for a few hours during the time when most sane people are asleep and any place worth going is closed. I'm sure Shinichi could use your support through this, but at the time when he needs you most, you run screaming from the room! You are nothing more than a pathetic worm," she growled the last part.

After she finished, Kaito remained silent for a long time. Finally he whispered something barely audible, "you're right." He repeated himself more strongly this time, "you're right, I am pathetic. I don't deserve his feelings. He needs me, and I'm not there for him," Kaito looked up and met Haibara's gaze with a determined look in his eye, "but I'm going to change, for Shinichi."

Kaito turned and left for the Kudo house next door.

Kaito burst through the door and ran as fast as he could for the bathtub that he knew Shinichi would be swimming in. He stopped outside the door and rested his hands on his knees, waiting till he had caught his breath. He didn't really need to catch his breath, he had plenty of endurance for running, but he needed a moment to collect himself. He wanted to be strong for his detective, but this was his worst fear on the other side of that door. '_No, it's Shinichi on the other side of the door. I have to remember that.' _Kaito straightened and walked into the bathroom.

"Kaito?" Shinichi asked in surprise. He swam closer to the water's surface to get a closer look, unable to believe his eyes.

Kaito looked down at the fish that was his boyfriend, "Yes Shinichi, it's me. Sorry that I'm late."

The fish seemed to smile at Kaito, "better late than never."

Kaito slowly, hesitantly reached out a hand and with gentle, cautious movements, he began to pet the little blue fish swimming in the tub. "You're not slimy at all," he said in surprise. As he petted Shinichi, he noticed how shiny Shinichi's scales were, and how they were the same color of his eyes.

"Kaito, I know how hard this is for you. I just want you to know, you don't have to do this. I understand that you can't control your fear. I won't hold it against you if you leave," the Shinichi fish told him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Shinichi. I'm not leaving your side ever again. I'm going to be here for you no matter what. No matter what age or form. I love you, Shinichi," Kaito leaned forward and kissed the top of the fish's head.

"Kaito…." Shinichi began, but stopped when his body began to glow. If fish eyes could widen, they would have. Shinichi's entire fish body began to glow, the light getting brighter until it was pure white so bright that Kaito had to close his eyes. When he opened them again, Shinichi sat naked and dripping in the bathtub, his body being human once again. Kaito blinked in shock, than checked his watch. "The sun is still up Kaito, I'm cured of the side effect," Shinichi told him. Shinichi waited but Kaito didn't move or speak. Finally the detective sighed, "Could you at least hand me a towel?"

Kaito grinned, "and ruin my wonderful view? I think not."

"KAITO!" Shinichi squawked turning tomato red.

Kaito chuckled than handed the detective a towel for him to cover himself with. After Shinichi had tucked the towel around himself, he took Kaito's hand and began walking to his bedroom in search of some clothes. "Hey Shin-chan, I could _maybe_ believe a pill's side effect had caused you to turn into a f-f-finny thing (Shinichi rolled his eyes, looks like Kaito wasn't over his fear after all.) but what I have trouble believing is that my kiss caused you to turn back into your true form. So how did you turn back?"

Shinichi thought for a moment, "You know Kaito, I have a feeling we really don't want to know."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Back at the professor's house, Haibara was speaking to someone on the phone, "Yes it looks like that idiot finally showed himself worthy of Shinichi's love. I wish both of them luck in their relationship. Thanks for the help with the curse, Lucifer."

The voice on the other end of the line could be heard clicking it's tongue, "Shiho, how many times have I told you? Call me daddy."

Haibara frowned in annoyance, "Fine, father. Thank you for the help."

"Anything for you, daughter dear. Oh, and one more thing, could you break the news about KID's heart being taken to that purple haired witch? Seeing a woman cry always pulls at my black heart strings," the deep voice of Satan asked.

"You are such a softy dad, fine I'll pass on the word to her. Bye daddy," Haibara put the phone back in its cradle.

That was a request from Chelseaj500. Hope you liked it Chelsea, let me know.

I had a totally different idea for this, but it totally took on a mind of its own and this is what I ended up with. I don't think it's as funny as I hoped it would be, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Let me know, please.

More will be on the way, hopefully soon. So until next time!

Don't forget to review, bi-atches (please) ~_~


	5. Chapter 5

I think this chapter might be my least fav so far. It was surprisingly hard to write. Blah writer's block. Anyways let me know what you think. I appreciate honesty as long as you aren't being cruel ^ ^'

"KID, get back here!" Nakamori ordered to the figure in white running ahead of him.

KID through back his head and laughed at the thought that Nakamori seriously thought he would listen to the officer. The moonlit thief came to a fork in the museum hallway and without even hesitating he took the left hallway. At the same time, he pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. The button turned on some hidden speakers in the right hallway and a recording of KID's laughter could be heard coming from the speakers. Nakamori laughed in triumph, "you can't lose me, KID," he shouted before taking off down the right hallway. With Nakamori running down the wrong hallway, and the rest of the task force duct tapped to the wall on the ground floor, the thief made it to the roof with ease.

As he walked out onto the roof, KID held the gem to the sky. The moon bathed the jewel in its silvery light making the gem almost glow, but it was a natural glow, not the glow of Pandora. KID sighed with disappointment and slipped the jewel back into one of his many hidden pockets. "Not what you are looking for, KID?"

The thief turned to the voice behind him with an excited smile, "Meitantei –kun, welcome back." Shinichi Kudo stood before him in his true, adult body. KID also noticed with confusion that his favorite critic had changed his wardrobe. The detective wore a long, baggy coat and a baseball cap covered his black hair. KID frowned, "I don't approve, meitantei-kun, that coat hides your sexy figure and the hat covers your beautiful hair." Despite the darkness, KID could still make out the blush that adorned Shinichi's face.

"Enough talk, it's time you were caught, KID!" Shinichi yelled the last as he sent a soccer ball flying at the thief.

KID dodged it with ease, "did you know Shin-chan that when you get flustered your aim gets worse?" he taunted.

Shinichi growled, "Don't call me that." He kicked another ball at KID.

KID dodged again and Shinichi blinked in confusion when the thief was suddenly gone. "Let's get rid of that awful coat and hat," a voice whispered behind him.

"No, don't," Shinichi began in a panic, but it was too late. KID snapped his fingers and in a puff of pink smoke, Shinichi's hat and coat were gone.

KID's poker face was wiped clean off his face and all he could do was stare…and stare…and stare. On top of Shinichi's head was a pair of black, furry cat ears. KID could also see a matching tail swaying nervously behind him. Shinichi didn't to know what to say so he just looked to the side nervously, waiting for KID to do something.

The detective didn't have to wait long, KID almost immediately knew what he wanted to do. He reached a hand up, ignoring Shinichi's started look, and touched one of the ears. His other hand followed. "So soft," he said to himself. Shinichi frowned as his cheeks were dusted pink, but otherwise did nothing to stop him. KID firmly gripped the two ears and gave them a gentle tug, but the ears stubbornly stayed. KID nodded to himself. He somehow knew the ears were real, but he had to check to be sure. Satisfied that the ears weren't going anywhere, he began to rub the silky ears between his index and middle fingers and his thumbs. The fur just felt so soft, he couldn't stop. He also noticed that Shinichi didn't seem to mind, if his half lidded eyes were any indication.

"KID!" Nakamori bellowed as he slammed open the door to the roof. By the time his eyes found the thief, he had stopped touching Shinichi's ears and the detective somehow found that his hat and coat were back on.

KID gave his signature smirk, "Nakamori, better late than never I suppose. I was just about to take my leave, and it looks like you get to show me off. So lucky~"

Nakamori's face turned a deep red color, "You aren't going anywhere, KID, except to a prison cell."

"Hmm, sorry I don't think that will fit in with my plans. I shall take my leave now, and this time I'm going to take my favorite critic with me," KID seemed to suddenly appear behind Shinichi and scooped detective up into his arms.

"KID, put me down!" Shinichi yelled at the thief. KID gave the detective a devilish grin and took a running leap, and then the two of them were falling. The glider opened with a snap and Shinichi tightened his arms around the thief with a small squeak of fear, his hat flying off his head and disappeared somewhere behind them. Shinichi buried his head under KID's chin, his revealed cat ears tickling the thief's cheek.

In a few moments, KID landed the glider on a balcony connected to the Kudo mansion. He somehow managed to open that balcony doors without putting Shinichi down. "I can walk, you know," the detective grumbled.

KID chuckled and decided not to point out that the detective still had a death grip around his neck, "I'm suspect your legs are still a little shaken up. I don't want to put you down and find that your legs cannot yet support you." Shinichi didn't answer, probably because he knew KID was right.

Shinichi noticed that KID walked confidently through his house, never once hesitating. Without asking for directions, he found the sitting room and gently set Shinichi down before taking a seat next to him. He raised an eyebrow at the thief, "how do you know the layout of my house?" KID just smiled at him. Shinichi rolled his eyes, his tail twitching in agitation, "never mind, I'm not sure I want to know."

KID watched the tail flick back and forth, amusement and confusion clear on his face, though Shinichi knew when he wanted he could hide his emotions behind his mask with ease. "I suppose you are wondering about…" he gestured to his ears and tail.

"An explanation would be appreciated, yes," KID smiled at him.

"Well, to put it simply, Haibara found a cure to the Apotoxin, but something went wrong with it. The cure had an unusual side effect, these…ears," Shinichi told him.

"And the tail," KID pointed out.

Shinichi sighed, "Yes, and the tail. Along with a few other feline like characteristics, but those don't need to be mentioned." KID made a mental note to figure out on his own what the other characteristics were. "Now, since the heist is over and your curiosity is somewhat satisfied, you can get out now."

KID chuckled, "Rather straight to the point, aren't you?"

Shinichi sighed, some of his exhaustion seeping through, "I'm just not in the mood for anymore games. I'm tired. I was stuck as Conan for years and had to deal with all of the complications that came with that, now I finally have retrieved my true body, and I'm part cat." His shoulders slumped a bit and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's not as bad as being Conan, but I still thought that it was done. You know all the hiding, the secrets, and the lying. I'm aggravated that it's not done, I have to hide my ears and tail, not to mention the other feline characteristics and instincts I have. It's better, but it's not over. I'm ready for it to be over."

The half neko stopped talking when he felt his companion rubbing his ears. "What are you doing?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Everyone knows cats love to be petted. I'm comforting you, Shin-chan," the thief told him with a happy smile.

Shinichi grumbled a little but otherwise made no move to stop KID. Truth be told, it felt quite good. '_Ohh,_' he thought as KID's fingers found the sensitive spot at the base of his ears, the spot where the cat ears and his scalp met. He didn't notice that his eyelids had fluttered shut, nor the fact that he was making small moans of approval. His body felt very warm, like he was being wrapped in a comforting blanket. He felt so warm, so comfortable. He felt a small smile find its way to his lips.

A chuckle broke the spell and snapped him back to being alert. He realized with a start that he was purring. He also realized, to his horror, that he was curled in KID's lap. He jumped out of KID's lap as if he had been burned. He landed with a thud on his butt on the floor. He glared as the thief laughed, cursing the blush he felt creeping up his cheeks.

KID stood from the couch and knelt on the floor in front of him. Shinichi leaned away from him, but the thief just followed his movements. "So adorable," KID told him before kissing his nose. Shinichi's eyes widened, '_Did he just call me…?And did he just kiss my…? But he must be teasing me._' Than with a puff of smoke, the thief was gone. His laughter echoed through the sitting room, but when Shinichi looked around, he couldn't find the thief anywhere. "See you tomorrow, Tantei-neko," the thief promised as the laughter faded completely.

xXx

The following morning, Shinichi had not forgotten the thief's promise. He woke early, dressed quickly, and without anywhere particular in mind he left the house. Yes, he remembered the thief's promise and he fully intended to avoid the thief by not being home.

He could feel his ears twitching underneath the hat. He didn't care too much for having to cover them, the hat muffled his hearing slightly and a deep rooted instinct buried somewhere inside of him didn't like having one of his senses dulled. His hearing was still better than an average humans', even with the hat, but it still bothered him.

He walked for awhile before he noticed that he was close to the park, so he began to head in that direction. He avoided the playgrounds and sport areas, choosing instead the places less frequented by the public. He found himself in a deserted clearing and sat down on the grass surrounded by a comforting circle of trees. '_I'm not sure I ever appreciated just how warm the sun is,'_ he smiled to himself and closed his eyes, turning his face to the sky and feeling the sun's warmth on his face. '_I suppose I'm sunning myself like a cat, but at the moment I can't bring myself to care._' He lowered himself till he was lying on his back and allowed his eyes to close.

xXx

Warm. He felt so warm and comfortable….and safe? The last confused him, he hadn't felt safe since his time as Conan, when he had formed a paranoid habit of watching his back and jumped at shadows. He noticed a familiar smell, his newly sensitive nose breathing deeply to try to identify it. It was the scent of someone he had recently been in close contact with, but his sleep slowed mind couldn't figure out who the scent belonged to. After a moment, he also could feel that someone was rubbing his ears.

The last part caused him to wake with a start. He saw that he was laying in someone's lap, a teenage boy's more specifically. He was probably around his age, maybe a year older but no more. His face was shockingly similar to Shinichi's own, but a closer study allowed him to notice many small differences. His brown hair looked wild, not like it was tangled, but like it defied all combs. Indigo eyes gazed at him in amusement, but it was the KID like smirk on his face that told him whose lap he was sitting in.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire. Pleased to meet you, meitantei-neko," he made a red rose appear and handed to the detective. Shinichi's ears, free of the hat, lay flat on his head as his tail twitched in annoyance. He tried to sit up, but a firm hand on his chest stopped him. Or maybe it was when the other hand began rubbing his ears again that he stopped. He sat still and glared up at the teen, secretly enjoying the ear rubbing.

"What do you want, KID?"

The teen hummed a little before answering, "To spend time with you outside of a heist."

Shinichi's frowned, "Have you have lost your mind? Why in the world would you want to hang with me, a detective? Why would you reveal your name and face to me?" He tried to glare, but the effect was ruined by the fact that he was still laying in the other teen's lap.

Kaito grinned making Shinichi's eyebrow and tail twitch. Was the magician/thief always smiling? Kaito answered him, "That's easy, Shin-chan. (Shinichi twitched at the nickname.) I like you. I was serious every time I called you my favorite critic. Now that your battle with the crows is over and you have retrieved your body, I figured maybe we could get to know each other, maybe be more to each other than thief and detective. I risked revealing my true identity because honestly, I don't think you will turn me in."

Shinichi was curious, "what makes you say that?"

"Well, am I wrong? Are you going to use this new information against me and turn me in?" Kaito waited, his poker face not telling Shinichi anything.

The detective stood up and thought for a moment before answering, "No, I won't. My time as Conan taught me that not everything is black or white. Your suit might be white, but you Kaito, KID, are grey. I don't really believe you are a dangerous criminal. It's almost hard to see you as a criminal at all. I'm not sure why you steal, but whatever the reason is, I don't need to use important information that you gave me to finally catch you." He turned and gave Kaito a small smile, "Also, I think a part of me has considered you an ally for some time now. Friends isn't much of a stretch from that."

Kaito blinked at Shinichi's words, than a goofy smile spread across his face, "Yeah, Shin-chan likes me!" Kaito sprang up and started jumped around Shinichi.

"I-I didn't say that!" Shinichi stammered.

Kaito was suddenly kneeling in front of him, "You're so cute when you are flustered."

"I changed my mind, I think I will turn you in," Shinichi grumbled to himself, but Kaito chose to ignore him.

Shinichi felt Kaito's slightly larger hand envelope his own, "Come on, neko-chan. Let's go hang out somewhere." _Shinichi's ears dropped as he anticipated a headache hitting him at some point today._ '_I hope I don't regret this. And he _really _needs to stop calling me neko before I kick a soccer ball at his head!'_

xXx

A couple weeks passed and Haibara was still trying to figure out how to get rid of Shinichi's cat like features. Shinichi might have gone crazy waiting if it wasn't for the huge distraction that Kaito caused. The magician came over every day and dragged him out of the house to go hang out somewhere. On a few occasions, he would bring his childhood friend Aoko and Ran would tag along with them. Ran and Aoko immediately made friends and got along well together. Hattori even tagged along a couple times, which Shinichi expected. The Osaken detective _was_ stalking him after all, so it was expected that he would want to meet his rival in Kudo's attention. Strangely, Kaito seemed a little possessive of Shinichi when Hattori was around, and was that jealousy that he sensed?

Normally however it was just the two of them, something that Shinichi didn't mind to his surprise. And even though Ran had found out Conan's true identity (and forgiven him for lying), Kaito was still the only one that knew about Shinichi's feline features. This pleased the magician immensely, although Shinichi wasn't quite sure why.

Shinichi found himself getting use to Kaito's company, even to the point that he didn't mind if the moonlit thief prepared for his heist at the Kudo mansion. He even allowed Kaito to keep some of his things in one of the spare bedrooms, and he shouldn't have been surprised when he found himself referring to it as "Kaito's room."

So maybe Shinichi shouldn't have been surprised when he walked into his library one day and saw a snow white dive sitting on the arm of a chair, yet he found himself blinking in surprise anyway. The dove didn't seem to have noticed Shinichi yet, it was turned away from him preening its feathers. Shinichi's vision seemed to narrow down till all he saw was the small bird. He felt his heart rate speed as he watched the feathers twitch. Barely conscious of what he was doing, his body slinked down to a crouch and he slowly made his way closer. His body moved with grace he previously wasn't aware that he had. His cat ears were alert, but as he got closer to the dove, he laid them flat on his head. It wouldn't do for his prey to see him coming. His tail twitched in anticipation. He took a breath and held it, muscles coiled getting ready to spring.

"Bad! Bad, Shinichi, bad!" Kaito suddenly appeared blocking his view of the dove. The magician held a squirt bottle and sprayed Shinichi with it.

The half neko hissed as the water misted him and sprang away from Kaito and the dove. _'What am I doing?'_ Shinichi asked himself. He straightened and turned back to Kaito. "Kaito, I'm sorry. I-I'm not sure…what came over me. I-"

He stopped talking as Kaito came to him. Kaito smiled and began to rub Shinichi's ears, "its okay, Shin-chan. It was just one of your feline characteristics taking over. I understand."

"No Kaito, it's not okay. I almost attacked one of your doves like an animal. What I almost did just now, what I wanted to do that bird, it wasn't human," Shinichi's voice broke at the end. "I'm afraid that I'm losing myself, Kaito," he snorted, "or maybe I lost myself the day my body shrank and I turned into Conan."

His vision began to blur with tears and he opened his eyes wide trying to stop them from falling, blinking rapidly to try to get rid of them. Kaito watched him, one hand still scratching his ears. The other hand wrapped around his waist and held him close, "If you don't stop looking so cute, I'm going to have to kiss you."

The sudden change in topic confused the neko detective, "w-what?" He felt his cheeks become warm with a small blush.

"I warmed you," Kaito told him before he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Instead of pulling back, he hugged Shinichi resting his chin on his shoulder. "No matter what, you will always be Shinichi. When you were Conan, you were still Shinichi. Even with cat ears and a tail, you are still Shinichi. You will always be Shinichi.

Shinichi's chest felt tight and he firmly wrapped his arms around Kaito, "Thank you."

xXx

After that day, the neko detective found that he was a lot more comfortable with Kaito. Shinichi had never been much of a touchy person, preferring to keep people at arm's length from his bubble, but after that day, he found he didn't mind when the thief would invade his space. What was even more surprising was that he sometimes caught himself being the one to initiate the casual contact. It was never anything big, maybe an arm thrown over the other ones shoulder, an excited hug when he figured out a case without anyone dying, even a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Ok, so that last part was always Kaito kissing Shinichi, but he didn't mean anything by it, right? He probably did that with all of his friends. "No, I have never seen Kaito casually kiss Aoko or anyone except you for that matter," Ran told him.

She was sitting across her friend at a local burger place. She had asked him to accompany her so she could talk to him, about Kaito of all things. She had munched on some fries while Shinichi talked, telling her about how much he had been hanging out with the magician recently, what they did together, etcetera.

"Oh. Then I wonder why he kisses me," Shinichi wondered aloud.

Ran chuckled before popping another fry in her mouth. She rolled her eyes, "You know, for a detective you can be really dense sometimes."

Shinichi glared at her and under his jacket his tail twitched in annoyance, "How am I being dense this time?"

"Shinichi, open your eyes! Kaito kisses you because he likes you," she told him.

"W-what?" Shinichi yelled, a blush instantly rising to his cheeks.

Ran nodded, "It's so obvious, and I can't believe you didn't notice. The way he looks at you, how he finds small excuses to touch you, the fact that you two are always together, all of it." Shinichi just blinked at her. She sighed, "Let's try a different approach on this. Are you in love with Kaito?"

Shinichi gaped at Ran for a moment. She could almost hear the gears in his brain screeching to halt as he thought about the question. Give the detective a nearly unsolvable crime, and he would have found the criminal before anyone could even finish questioning the suspects, but whenever it came to love, the detective was clueless.

Ran waited for a moment but Shinichi clearly wasn't going to come to a decision anytime soon. She stood and slung her purse on her shoulder, "You just sit here and think about that for awhile. I feel like I should leave you alone with your thoughts." Shinichi mumbled a goodbye to her as she left.

xXx

Shinichi sat alone in the booth, his thoughts swirling around in chaos. '_Is Ran right? Is Kaito in love with me? Do I love him?_' He asked these questions for what felt like hours, but the answers eluded him. He finally stood and began to head home.

During the walk home, his thoughts continued to gravitate to a certain magician. He didn't even notice when he had made it home. His body was on autopilot as he unlocked his door and removed his shoes, hat, and jacket. His sensitive cat ears heard Kaito a second to late as the hyper magician pounced on him, "Shin-chan, you're back."

Shinichi blushed at the close contact, "Kaito, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, Shin-chan. Did you enjoy your day with Ran?"

Shinichi's memory of his conversation with Ran made his blush deepen, which made Kaito frown in confusion. What was making his cute detective blush so hard? "Yeah I had a good time, and she gave me a lot to think about," Shinichi answered.

"O…k, well come with me into the kitchen. I was just finishing up dinner," Shinichi noticed for the first time that Kaito was wearing a pink apron with little green four leaf clovers on them.

"But Ran and I just had lunch," Shinichi protested.

Kaito blinked at Shinichi, "Shinichi, you went out with Ran for lunch…at _noon._ It's now almost six o'clock. What were you two talking about that had you so distracted?"

That familiar blush crept up onto his face again. Wasn't there some old saying about continuing to make a face and it would freeze that way? The detective stuttered out a lame excuse and Kaito decided to drop the subject. He wouldn't force his detective to talk if he didn't want to. Kaito shrugged and turned back to the stove top.

He lifted a spoon and stirred a pot, humming to himself a bit. His arm slowed as he felt eyes staring at his back. "Everything okay Shi-EEP!" Kaito squeaked as he turned around and saw that Shinichi was just suddenly there. '_I didn't hear him move at all! Damn his cat like movement.'_

Shinichi ignored Kaito's question and stared intently at Kaito's string or more specifically the string hanging from Kaito's sleeve. The loose thread seemed to wiggle at him mockingly with each small movement the magician made. Shinichi had not previously been aware that a thread could move in a mocking way, but this one defiantly did. Once again, his vision narrowed down till all that existed was him and the thread. His ears flattened and with a small, cat like growl he pounced.

Kaito yelped as he found that he was suddenly lying flat on his back with Shinichi sitting on top of him. Shinichi was playfully batting at a string hanging off of Kaito's apron before he stopped and horror movie slow sat up to meet Kaito's gaze. Once he finally was able to meet Kaito's purple eyes, amusement glittering in them, and hung his head again and groaned.

"Aw, cheer up Neko-chan, I thought it was cute," Kaito laughed. He flicked his wrist and a feathered cat toy was suddenly in his hand.

"Get that toy away from me Kaito, I don't want to play with it," despite his words, Shinichi followed the hand that held the toy as if his eyes were glued to the toy.

"Shinichi, no matter what you are still you. If you want to play with the toy, play with the toy." He waved the toy closer to Shinichi's nose. The detective neko's tail began to wag and he batted at the feathers. "That's it, there you go," Kaito encouraged as he moved the feathers a little farther away. Shinichi stretched his arm and swatted the toy again. Once again, Kaito moved the toy, this time Shinichi had to lean his entire body forward to reach the toy. Kaito moved the toy one final time. His arm stretched as he moved the toy past his head. Shinichi focused on the feathers and leaned even farther forward trying to reach the toy. "Just a little closer," he half heard Kaito mumble as he tried to reach the toy.

Kaito lifted his head off the kitchen floor and placed a quick kiss on Shinichi's lips. Shinichi's eyes snapped to look at Kaito in surprise as the magician moved back to resting his head on the floor. "Kaito, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you, Shinichi. I like, like you. And these past few weeks, you haven't picked up on any of my hints, so I decided I needed to take it a step farther, hence the kiss," Kaito explained.

Shinichi tried to open his mouth but no response came out. "Shinichi, for once in your life, _stop thinking._ Just close your eyes and allow yourself to enjoy the moment." Kaito leaned forward again and Shinichi obediently closed his eyes. The kiss was slow and gentle; Kaito didn't want Shinichi to feel like he was being pushy. The half neko hesitated for a moment then slowly began to kiss back. Kaito took this as encouragement and brought his hand up burying it in Shinichi's silky hair. He continued to kiss the detective as his nimble fingers massaged Shinichi's scalp. His fingers found that sweet spot were ear met scalp and Shinichi moaned into the kiss, a soft purr beginning like someone was starting a motorboat.

Shinichi broke the kiss, panting as if he had ran a mile despite how gentle the kiss was, "I…I think I might like you too."

His words were rewarded with a smile from Kaito, "What do you think, Shin-Chan, do you want to try this?"

"Try, uh…what exactly?" the half neko mumbled.

Kaito chuckled, "try dating, silly. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Shinichi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he nodded. "Would my _boyfriend_ like me to kiss him again?" The blush on Shinichi's turned three shades darker and again he nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, smiling as soft lips met his own.

xXx

Shinichi huddled on the couch and leaned against the back of it, glaring out the window. Today was his and Kaito's one month anniversary and Kaito would be over soon enough for their "romantic evening out on the town" as Kaito had put it. They had a reservation at a new restaurant that was opening. Shinichi had made the reservation when he read a review about the restaurant's famous dessert menu that offered a wide selection of chocolaty desserts as well as pie of every flavor.

So why was Shinichi sulking? Simple, because it was raining. Ever sense he had taken the cure and become part cat, he found that he hated water. '_I already have to deal with showering every day. Dealing with water once a day should be enough.'_ Yet he knew that he wouldn't cancel the reservation, he wouldn't be able to face Kaito's teary eyes.

A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. He opened the door and found Kaito waiting for him grinning like an idiot. "Since when do you use the door? Or knock for that matter?"

"Tonight is special, Shin-chan. There a certain rules that a gentleman must follow," Kaito raised a hand and snapped his fingers making a bouquet of roses appear.

Shinichi laughed forgetting his previous sour mood, "A gentleman also wears a suit or tuxedo rather than a t-shirt that has a tuxedo print on it. Besides, since when have you followed the rules?"

Kaito smirked, "I follow the rules that I choose to follow. Now, shall we go, beautiful?" He offered Shinichi his elbow.

Shinichi 's gaze shot over Kaito's shoulder, eyeing the drops of water with a touch of irrational fear. Kaito noticed the look but instead of saying anything, he flicked his wrist and produced a white umbrella with little pink hearts. Shinichi also noticed that the umbrella was bigger than normal; this one was probably big enough for two people and was most likely sold as a 'couples' umbrella, or at least that's what Shinichi guessed it was for while he eyed the slightly tacky hearts.

The half neko accepted his dates elbow together they walked. The sound of the rain pattering onto the umbrella top was a little soothing, the detective had to admit. Kaito wrapped his arm around Shinichi's thin waist and the detective was able to feel the warmth radiating off of his boyfriend. '_Maybe this isn't so bad after all,'_ he thought to himself. He didn't notice that he had started purring again and Kaito chose not to point it out.

They made it to the restaurant on time and found the host. A small, old man peered at them from behind his podium, his thick glasses magnifying his eyes to comical sizes. He cleared his throat with a cough and an age ridden voice croaked out, "Name, please?"

"Kuroba," Kaito answered.

The man peered down at a list, blinked a couple of times, and then pulled out a second smaller pair of glasses. He slide them on in front of the first pair mumbling, "Much better…..ah yes! Kuroba, table for two, the lover's corner booth, your table is right this way." The couple followed the old man to their table and the host looked at Shinichi and asked, "May I take your coat and hat, sir?"

Shinichi started to remove his jacket before he remembered his cat ears and tail, "No thanks, I think I will keep it."

The host blinked at Shinichi with a look of disgust on his face. He turned his nose up and sniffed before walking off. Kaito watched the little man leave than turned to Shinichi, "I think you insulted him." Shinichi laughed, thinking to himself how happy he was that he didn't cancel their reservation.

When their waitress came, the two ordered a small entrée and waited, making small conversation as they did. Just a few minutes after they had ordered, their waitress came back, "Can I get you a refill?"

Kaito blinked and looked at their barely touched glasses, "No, we are good still."

The waitress turned her back on Shinichi and looked Kaito directly in the eyes, "Well if you need _anything_ else, just let me know." She brushed her hand against Kaito's arm and left.

Kaito turned wide eyes to his date, "Was that woman just-"

Shinichi stirred his coffee and glared after their retreating waitress, "Yes, yes she was."

The rest of dinner went quite well. The couple talked, laughed, and just enjoyed being together. The waitress continued to flirt with Kaito, but neither of them really knew how to handle that so they just ignored her flirting as best as they could. As the night went on, Kaito started to worry about his date, he could tell Shinichi's patience was wearing thin.

They finished their meal and were looking over the dessert menu when the waitress came back. She leaned over the table showing her cleavage to Kaito and began pointing out different choices to him. When Kaito ignored her chesty display, she edged closer and closer to him, all the while poorly covering up her lame attempts at flirting by trying to help Kaito with his selection.

Shinichi tried clearing his throat to get her attention, but she ignored him and continued to push her chest closer to Kaito. Kaito was backing away from her and trying to tell her that he had already made his decision and therefore didn't need any more help. He turned pleading eyes to his boyfriend, silently begging for help. He wanted her to stop, but he wasn't sure how best to do it without making a scene.

He paused in his silent begging when he caught a look at his detective. Shinichi's face was bright red not with a cute little blush like he was use to seeing, but with anger. And was that steam he saw coming out of his ears? Shinichi slammed his fists down on the table getting the waitress's attention and _hissed_ at her. The girl let out a small scream and ran from the table.

Shinichi sat back down and tried to pretend he hadn't just hissed at another person. When their desserts were delivered, they were brought out by a different waiter who informed them that they were on the house.

Dinner was uneventful after that, Shinichi being a little to embarrassed about his actions to make proper conversation, so they finished their desserts in silence and left. '_At least it's not raining anymore,'_ Shinichi thought as he gazed at the now clear sky.

"You don't need to pout anymore, Shinichi. I thought it was cute how jealous you got," Kaito broke the silence.

The Neko sighed, "It's not that I got jealous, it's how I hissed at that poor girl."

Kaito stopped walking and turned to Shinichi, who also stopped. Shinichi met Kaito's eyes and let out a small gasp at the love he saw within them. "Don't forget what I told you, Shinichi. No matter what, you are still you," Kaito finished by giving Shinichi a small kiss.

Shinichi smiled and took Kaito's hand as they continued to walk home.

"Mew, mew, meow," they looked down in surprise and saw a brown cat following them.

"Looks like we have a friend, Shin-chan," Kaito bent down to pet the cat. The cat made a wide circle around Kaito and began rubbing against Shinichi's leg.

Shinichi sniffed the air then his entire body stiffened, "Let's just ignore her and go home, Kai."

"Her? How do you know it's a girl?" Kaito watched as the cat desperately tried to get Shinichi's attention. It stood on its hind legs and pawed his thigh, purring and mewing while it did so.

"Uh, lucky guess? Okay fine, I can tell because I can smell her," Shinichi looked away from Kaito and frowned in embarrassment.

"Smell her? I wasn't aware that cats can tell gender by smell. Does it work with humans too?"

"Not exactly, what I smell on her is that she is, uh," Shinichi was obviously uncomfortable but continued anyway, "She's in heat."

Kaito blinked as what Shinichi said sank in, than he wrapped his arms possessively around Shinichi and yelled at the small cat, "He's mine! You can't have him!" Shinichi rolled his eyes at Kaito's actions. The cat raised the hair on her back and hissed at Kaito. "Did you see her, Shin-chan? She just hissed at me! That's it!"

Shinichi jumped in surprise when Kaito used his vocal talents to start barking like some huge dog. The brown cat jumped in fright than turned and ran. She stopped halfway up the block and turned a longing look back at Shinichi, but ran again when Kaito started growling.

After she left, the half neko laughed before turning and placing a kiss on Kaito's cheek.

xXx

About a week after that, Haibara sent the half neko a text, "_Here kitty, kitty. I found the cure."_ Shinichi's eyebrow twitched before he went to fetch his boyfriend.

At the professor's house, Kaito sat bouncing in excitement, clutching Shinichi's hand in his. Shinichi sat next to him with his cat ears and tail exposed. His tail twitched impatiently, but otherwise he remained calm. Haibara walked into the room, a small bottle with a single pill inside held in her hand, "Are you ready, Kudo?"

Shinichi nodded. Kaito looked at his cat ears and pouted, "I'm going to miss your neko ears, Shin-chan. They're so cute! Can't you keep them for just a little longer?"

"No, Kaito!" the detective glared at his boyfriend.

Haibara rolled her eyes at the two and handed the bottle to the detective, "Here it is. You can take it in the comfort of your own home if you would like. It's going to be a little painful, although not as much as growing and shrinking was. This will take away your ears and tail as well as your cat like instincts and behaviors."

The two boys thanked her and went back home. Shinichi closed his front door and turned to Kaito, "Kaito, before I take the cure, would you….?" His cheeks were dusted a cute shade of pink.

The magician smiled and raised a hand. He cupped one of Shinichi's ears and began to run, "Is this what you wanted, detective-neko?" Shinichi closed his eyes and nodded. Kaito took his hand and lead him to the couch. Kaito sat and pulled Shinichi into his lap, his fingers continuing to rub Shinichi's cat ears.

"Mmmm, I'm going to miss this, Kai," Shinichi purred.

Kaito chuckled, "Me too, Shin-chan."

They sat together for a moment longer before Shinichi finally took the pill. For a couple seconds, nothing happened. Then he hissed in pain and his cat ears began twitching, his tail thrashing about wildly. Steam started to rise from the ears and tail, and slowly they began growing smaller. It only took a moment or two, and then they were gone.

Shinichi raised a hand to the side of his head and brushed aside a couple strands of hair revealing normal human ears underneath. He felt Kaito pinch his ass and he jumped, "Sorry, Shin-chan, just checking for a tail." Kaito quickly changed the subject, "So your ears and tail are obviously gone, but did it work on everything else?"

Shinichi tilted his head to the side as if listening to something, "Well, my hearing and sense of smell seemed to have returned to normal. That's going to take some getting use to…"

Kaito whistled and a dove flew out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder, "What about Ryugi here? Any buried feline instincts telling you to eat him?"

In response, Shinichi leaned forward and stroked the bird's feathers but otherwise left it alone, "I seem to be back to normal."

Kaito leaned forward and hugged his boyfriend, "Yeah! No more ugly hats hiding your beautiful hair, and no more coats covering your sexy figure!"

"Idiot," Shinichi mumbled, but he raised his arms and hugged Kaito back. He felt fingers on his human ears, "Kaito, that's not going to feel good anym- oh! Oohhh, that feels nice." He let his body go limp in Kaito's arms and closed his eyes so he could enjoy the ear massage, a small smile on his face.

Kaito looked down at his boyfriend and watched the smile grow on his face. He leaned down and gently kissed his forehead, "I love you, my neko detective."

xXx

Oh my god, it's finally finished! It's kinda funny that this one shot was both my hardest one to write, and my longest. Sorry if it seemed to drag or anything, I really couldn't figure out where I was going with this. The other chapter practically wrote themselves, but NOT THIS ONE! This one was a BITCH.

Anyways, I reread some of my last posts, and I realized that my writing is terrible! I made so many small mistakes. **So would anyone be interested in being my beta reader?** Whoever wants the job can have it, but if nobody wants to do it it's not a big deal.

One final note, I LOVE to collect KaitoXShinichi/Conan fanart. If anyone has some cute pics they would like to share, I would appreciate it. Now if anyone is interested, here are some links to some pics I found that I thought you would enjoy. Make sure you remove the (dot) and add a real '.'.

http:/img37(dot)pixiv(dot)net(slash)img(slash)plus20p(slash)14790196_m(dot)jpg

http:/img37(dot)pixiv(dot)net(slash)img(slash)plus20p(slash)18397667_m(dot)jpg

http:/img18(dot)pixiv(dot)net(slash)img(slash)maiekawa(slash)18178288_m(dot)jpg

http:/img20(dot)pixiv(dot)net(slash)img(slash)hiyuki85(slash)15972558_m(dot)jpg

http:/img18(dot)pixiv(dot)net(slash)img(slash)maiekawa(slash)18064971_m(dot)jpg

http:/img15(dot)pixiv(dot)net(slash)img(slash)camui_c777(slash)11696389_m(dot)jpg

http:/img39(dot)pixiv(dot)net(slash)img(slash)diabolism3(slash)10421590_m(dot)jpg


	6. Chapter 6

"_And that's the story of how Mittens the kitten was rescued. In other news, the magician Kaito will hold a special performance two months from today to celebrate his one year anniversary since he began his career. The show is said to be bigger and better than previous shows and even though tickets have only gone on sale one week ago, already almost a third of the seats are gone! Seats are expected to sell out, so don't wait to buy our! Back to you, Dave."_

xXx Two months later

Shinichi sat in the front, center row patiently waiting for Kaito's show to start. As the news reporter had guessed, the magic show had sold out, but Shinichi never had to worry about getting a ticket. As the ex-thief's boyfriend, he was guaranteed a front row seat to every show he could make, and Kaito had made sure Shinichi could come to this one.

Kaito had been extra hyper ever since he began planning his one year anniversary show. To Shinichi's surprise, the magician was also nervous. _The last time Kaito was that nervous was when he told me he loved me for the first time,_ the detective mused with slightly pink cheeks. _I wonder why this show is so special to him. It can't just be because It's his career's one year, could it?_

"Oh! Shin-chan, I'm so excited! This will be our first time seeing your boyfriend's magic show live," Yukiko told her son while practically bouncing up and down in her seat to his right. Shinichi rolled his eyes, but the small smile on his face said he was teasing. Yusaku gave Shinichi an encouraging nod but otherwise stayed silent as he sat next to his wife.

To his left, Ran leaned forward in her seat to better see the Kudos, "I'm excited too! It was really nice of Kaito-kun to give all of us tickets."

Shinichi put his hand under his chin in thought, "Now that I think about it, this is the first time everyone has been at Kaito's show at the same time. My parent's, Ran and Eisuke, Heiji and Kazuha, Hakuba and Aoko, and the Shonen Tantei, practically everyone Kai and I know are here. It's a little strange, isn't it?"

Ran stiffened then began to chuckle, "Don't read into it so much, you detective dork! You know how your crazy boyfriend is about his shows, he's excited and wants to celebrate with everyone. Now be quiet, I think it's starting."

Shinichi huffed in annoyance, a habit that followed him from his time as Conan, and turned his attention to the stage. The sound of a piano playing softly had began and the red curtains parted to reveal a dark stage. A single spot light turned on to illuminate Kaito and the music increased in volume. Shinichi's brow wrinkled in confusion- the music sounded like the instrumental to _Clocks_ by the English band, Coldplay. The piano was joined by the rest of the instruments and the spot lights turned on with a colorful explosion bathing the entire stage in a rainbow of lights.

Kaito raised his hands as if directing an invisible orchestra and bubbles seemed to appear out of midair. The bubbles were bright colored and some of them increased in size to a point that should be impossible for the unstable spheres. A blue bubble that was a little larger than the magician floated to Kaito and he jumped into it and began floating around the stage. The audience gasped in amazement and some cheers rang out.

Kaito was still waving his arms and on a particular drum beat, the bubbles popped and revealed hundreds of snow white doves in their place. Kaito jumped out of his bubble and flipped mid air, landing with all the grace of an acrobat in the middle of the stage floor. He raised his arms in a 'T' gesture and two doves flew into his shirt sleeves. The doves then emerged from opposite sleeves that they entered, both dragging a long, pink ribbon with them as they flew out. More doves flew out of other parts of his clothes clutching smaller ribbons of other colors with them. The doves flew in patterns in the air making colorful designs with their ribbons.

The show continued much like this with Kaito doing beautiful and amazing tricks until finally he ended the show with a bow. Instantly, the audience erupted into applause. Kaito flicked his wrist and a mic appeared in his hand, "Ladies and gentleman! *pause of audience applause* …whatever Hakuba is…"

"Kuroba!" Hakuba stood from his seat and shook his fists at the stage.

Kaito chuckled and then continued, "I hope you are enjoying the show. As you know, tonight's performance marks the one year since I began my career as a stage performer, and so I have an extra special show for all of you tonight. Make sure stay all the way through the end! You wouldn't want to miss any _surprises_." With the last word, a small plush dove appeared in the lap of every child in the audience. The children squealed and hugged their new toy before turning their attention back to the stage.

xXx

For the next hour, the show was just like the first five minutes. A song would play, and Kaito would amaze everyone with his magical displays. Normally, Shinichi would analyze the show and try to figure the tricks out, but tonight he allowed himself to simply watch. _'He really is amazing. We have been officially dating his I got by body back and took down the BO a year ago, but sometimes I still can't believe I can call him mine," _His cheeks heated up a little at the last thought.

The music changed again and Shinichi raised his eyebrows at Kaito's choice. _Shake It_ by Metro Station was playing on the speakers. Some of the younger children in the audience stood in their seats and began clapping and dancing. _'This is _our_ song. It has been since our date when he took me dancing on a building's roof one night.'_

As the music started, Kaito began to dance. He opened his mouth and began to sing the words. Behind him, backup dancers appeared and danced with him. '_Well this is new', _Shinichi thought to himself. Kaito spun and was suddenly showing his backside to the audience. '_But not necessarily a bad thing,'_ he thought as he watched Kaito shake his ass.

As if he could feel where Shinichi's eyes were glued, Kaito turned his head and gave Shinichi a wink. The detective blushed once again but found he couldn't remove his eyes from the dancing magician, '_when did he move to dance like that? God he is sexy._'

During certain parts of the song, Kaito would gesture and make glitter or small but colorful fireworks explode. Then, at one point, two back up dancers ran to Kaito's side and helped him pull off his jacket to reveal his blue undershirt. Written across the shirt were the words "I *heart* Shinichi." The backup dancers stripped off their shirts to reveal undershirts that said "He *hearts* Shinichi."

Shinichi smiled and tried to ignore the heat that was spreading on his cheeks. The flash on a camera distracted him, "Mom!"

"Watch, Shin-chan! Kaito is doing something," she pointed his attention back to the stage.

Kaito with the help of a few of his dancers was holding a huge banner that stretched all the way across the stage. "_So Shinichi…_," the sign read. Kaito dropped the banner on the floor and exposed another that was behind it, "_I have loved you since the moment we met_." Shinichi's breath hitched and he continued reading the next sign, "_And all I want is to make you happy_." Ran gave an aw sound beside him. "_Every day_," the next sign said, "_for the rest of our lives_."

The backup dancers were either dancing by themselves or doing flips in the air, but Shinichi ignored all of them. He watched as Kaito put down the last sign and began dancing his way to the front of the stage towards his boyfriend. He stepped off the stage and seemed to walk on the air itself until he reached the ground and was kneeling on one knee beside the detective. A jumbotron television came out of the ceiling and showed the two on screen for the rest of the audience to see. Kaito gently took one of the detective's hands in his own. "Shinichi," Kaito began in a low voice but despite the music Shinichi could hear perfectly, "will you marry me?"

Shinichi chocked and in the back of his mind he wondered when he had started crying. He smiled down at Kaito and simply nodded his head. Part of his mind registered that the audience was cheering again, but he ignored them as his world seemed to narrow down to him and Kaito. Kaito smiled and leaned forward, his detective leaned to meet him half-way. Shinichi closed his eyes as their lips met, and when he pulled away he opened them again and saw he was being held in Kaito's arms on stage. The song had ended and Kaito, still holding his boyfriend, addressed the audience, "Thank you for coming tonight, that was the end of my show. The next time you see me on stage, I will be a happily married man. Thank you, and good night!" Smoke drifted from the floor and hid the two of them from view and by the time it drifted away, the two were gone.

xXx

"WaAH! I can't believe my baby is moving out!" Yukiko cried as she threw her arms around Shinichi's neck.

Shinichi groaned for what felt like the 40th time that day and his father decided to come to his rescue, "Now, now darling, we always knew it would happen someday."

"Mom, how will this be any different from when I'm at home while you and dad are in America?" Shinichi asked.

Yukiko sobbed, "This is different! My baby will be all alone in a strange house, _married,_ living on a strange street, _married,_ in a house I'm unfamiliar with, unsure if you are safe, while _married…_'

Shinichi rolled his eyes at his mother, '_So that's what this is about._' He smiled and locked eyes with his mother. The crying woman instantly quieted and waited for him to speak.

"Mom, I'll be fine. You know I can take care of myself, I have been since I was fourteen, and I have Kaito now. I know Kaito will take care of me." He snorted, "Actually, Kaito will probably take better care of me then I have been doing. After all, I sometimes get so wrapped up in cases that I forget to eat, but he never does."

Yukiko wiped the leftover tears with the back of her hand and gave Shinichi a smile, "I know, dear. That's just what he told us two months ago when he talked to us about his plans to marry you."

Shinichi stuttered and turned to look at his fiancé. Kaito gave a shrug, "You know how your parents are, and if I hadn't talk to them first, they would have gone crazy. Actually, I also had to talk to Ran. And Hattori. And Satan's sp- I mean Haibara. It was a little funny actually, it almost felt like I was asking everyone for your hand in marriage, not that I was asking for anyone's permission, just being polite and letting everyone know my love for you true and I _will _take care of you." He wrapped his arms around Shinichi and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kaito and I will be moved into our new place at the end of the week. We chose a town between Beika and Ekoda so that it would be much easier for us to visit Kaito's mother and the two of you when you return to Japan. Before you ask, you are welcome to visit whenever you would like, mother, just so long as you _call first,_" he stressed the last two words even though he knew it would be useless. His mother would conveniently forget he had told her that of course.

"Hmm, well I suppose you two could use the privacy. It turns out our little Shin-chan is quite the screamer, isn't he Yusaku?" Yukiko turned to her husband with a pleasant smile on her face as if she hadn't just been discussing the sounds her son makes during sex.

"M-MOM!" Shinichi screamed in mortification and stomped out of the room.

xXx

Kaito heard the door open and shut with a slam. "Kaito, I'm home," Shinichi called out to him.

"I'm in the kitchen, Shin-chan." Kaito stirred the contents of a cooking pot that was bubbling angrily.

He heard his newlywed husband toe off his shoes and make his way into the kitchen before arms snaked around his waist, pulling him against the detective's chest.

Shinichi rested his chin on Kaito's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking," Kaito answered with a smile.

Shinichi hummed, "I can see that. What I meant was _why._ The last time you tried to cook, you wanted to alter the oven so that it would cook faster and you nearly burnt our new house down."

Kaito threw his head back and laughed, "I remember! That was the day after our wedding. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." He could just picture Shinichi rolling his eyes.

"I don't know why you bothered. It's been four weeks since the wedding and we still have leftover food. Leftover wedding cake too. I still can't believe the size of that cake my parents bought us for the wedding."

Kaito sniffed the contents of the pot and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He turned the burner off and pushed the pot to the back of the stove, "That's ok, the Shonen Tantei enjoy it when they come visit. Shinichi?" Kaito turned his head when he felt his husband gag against him. The detective's hand flew to his mouth and he ran in the direction of the bathroom.

Kaito sighed and filled a glass with water before following Shinichi at a slower pace. When he made it to the first floor restroom, his husband was bent over the toilet spitting the last of his lunch from earlier that day into the porcelain bowl. Kaito bent to Shinichi's level and offered him the glass, "I was hoping your food would stay down this time. This is the third time this week. Are you sure you don't want me to call the doctor?"

The other shook his head, "It must just be stress, there has been a noticeable increase in murder cases recently. Give me a couple more days, if it continues I'll ask inspector Megure for a break."

Kaito frowned but dropped the issue.

xXx

"Kaito, did you remember to pick up the milk on your way home?"

Kaito shuffled the bags in his hand around, "sorry, looks like I forgot. I'll pick up a carton tomorrow."

Shinichi slammed his fist on the table, "Dammit, Kaito, I _told_ you I was craving a cold glass of milk. I reminded you to grab a carton before you left. How could you forget?"

Kaito started in shock at Shinichi's sudden anger, "I-I'm sorry, Shin-chan. I-"

He stopped when he noticed the tears welling up in his detective's eyes, "I-I'm sorry for getting mad, Kai. I'm such a bad husband," he covered his face with his hands and his shoulders began to shake, "you still love me, don't you?"

The magician dropped the grocery bags and made his way to Shinichi. He gathered the detective in his arms and started rubbing his back, "Hey, hey, don't be like that. Of course I still love you." He continued to rub Shinichi's back until Shinichi stopped crying, "Shin-chan, is everything ok?"

Shinichi gave a sad little sniffle, "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm still having trouble keeping food down. My stomach has been upset for the last week. I also don't seem to have much energy these past couple weeks, although that could have something to do with the stomach sickness. And I'm also experiencing these weird mood swings. My emotions are running wild."

"I noticed," Kaito remarked. He noticed Shinichi was starting to tear up again, "But I still love you! And I'm worried; I think we should talk to Haibara. I know she is a scientist rather than a doctor, but maybe she can help." Shinichi nodded and laid his head on Kaito's chest.

xXx

Kaito and Shinichi sat together on the couch in Haibara's lab. Shinichi's hand was held in Kaito's, the magician probably more worried than Shinichi. Haibara entered holding a manila folder in her hand much like the kind one would find a doctor carrying, "Well I have ran multiple tests, checked and double checked the results, ran more tests, and all of the answers point to one thing. Kudo is pregnant."

The two on the couch sat in stunned silence for a moment and Haibara waited patiently for them to recover. After a few minutes of the two stuttering incoherent sounds, she added, "You're about six weeks if my calculations are correct. That would fit in with the symptoms you described, the stomach sickness, the mood swings, and the fatigue, all of them are symptoms of being six weeks pregnant."

Shinichi finally found his voice, "I can't be pregnant for one major obvious reason; I'm male."

Haibara cleared her throat and fidgeted a bit, "Yeah, about that. When I developed a cure for the Apotoxin, the cure seems to have affected you in an odd, unpredictable way. It seems to have given you certain female abilities, such as getting pregnant even with the lack of certain female parts…many female parts actually."

She continued, "It's still very early, but so far everything appears to be going well. I was even able to detect the baby's heartbeat, which is quite rare considering you are only six weeks along-"

Shinichi interrupted her, "What did you say?"

Haibara paused and thought for a moment. Kaito helped her understand what Shinichi meant, "The b-baby…has a heartbeat?"

Realization dawned on the not child and she nodded before standing, "I think I'm going to give you two a minute." Shinichi barely noticed as she left.

Kaito put a hand on his husband's shoulder, "Are you all right, love?"

Shinichi pulled himself from his thoughts and turned to Kaito, "Kaito, I….I don't even know what to say! I'm pregnant, Kaito."

Kaito smiled and his eyes showed wonder and love, "I know. Isn't it amazing? It's a miracle."

His arm went around Shinichi's waist and pulled him closer, his other hand cupped the other's cheek. Shinichi smiled and his eyes began to glitter with unshed tears, "you're going to be a daddy, Kai."

The magician smiled back, "And you're going to be a mommy."

Shinichi playfully smacked Kaito's arm. He laid his head on his love's shoulder, "We're going to have a child, I can't believe it."

Kaito kissed the top of Shinichi's head, "I know Shin-chan, neither can I. But you know what? I'm happy. We're going to be a family." Shinichi smiled and the two sat in silence in each other's arms, both lost in thought and feelings of amazement and love.

xXx

It had been two weeks since the two had learned that Shinichi was pregnant. For obvious reasons, Haibara had become Shinichi's doctor ("I know she scares you, Kai, but we have no choice. So apologize for calling her a she-devil three months ago and get use to seeing her a lot in the future!") and the two had slowly started planning for a future that included one more small house member.

"It's still early so we do not need to buy any of these things yet, but it looks like shmal-mart sells those little outlet cover things. We'll defiantly need those once we start baby proofing the house. I know mom kept much of my baby stuff such as my crib, so we shouldn't have to buy everything we need. Are you listening to me, Shin-chan?" the messy haired male asked.

Shinichi was standing in front of a mirror with his shirt raised. He had been staring at his stomach the entire time Kaito was talking, "Kaito, do I look bigger to you?"

Kaito blinked in surprise at the question and looked at the detective's smooth stomach, "Not at all, although it's still early. It's normal to not show any physical signs of pregnancy at eight weeks."

Shinichi sniffled and turned watery eyes to Kaito, "Will you still love me when I'm fat?"

Kaito began to laugh and tried in vain to cover it with a coughing fit, "Shinichi, you won't be fat, you'll be pregnant! And besides, I'll love you no matter what you look like. I loved you when you were Conan, and I'll love you when your belly expands with our growing child."

Shinichi sniffled once more before throwing himself at his astonished husband, "I'm sorry, I know I'm acting weird. I just feel so strange and I'm tired all the time and-"

Kaito made soothing sounds and began to rub circles into Shinichi's back, "its ok, love. I know, I know. I understand." He continued rubbing Shinichi's back until the ringing of a cell phone distracted them both. Kaito stretched his arm and grabbed the phone that was sitting on the dresser near them. He checked the number before handing the phone to Shinichi, "It's the she-devil."

Shinichi hit the accept button and then put the phone on speaker, "Moshi moshi."

"_I heard that Kuroba," _Haibara spoke over the phone. Kaito's jaw dropped and he silently mouthed 'How.' Haibara continued, _"I'm calling to tell you two morons that it has been eight weeks. If either of you have read any of those books I recommended or been on the internet, then you would know that eight weeks is when we can do an ultrasound."_

The two nodded. They had both done a lot of internet research on babies and pregnancies and Shinichi had gone to the library a couple times, so they knew that Haibara was right. Kaito had been the class clown when he was in school, but Shinichi knew that that was partially a mask. Kaito could be responsible and serious when the situation called for it so as soon as the young male heard that Shinichi was pregnant, he began to search the internet for useful information, and there was a lot of research to do ("What the hell is a trimester?").

Shinichi answered, "Kaito and I are walking out the door right now, we'll be there soon."

xXx

"Well there it is, that's your baby," Haibara pointed to the screen.

Kaito gave the picture a blank look, "I don't see it."

Shinichi squinted, his head cocked to the side slightly, "I think that's it. See? That thing that looks a little like a jelly bean." Haibara nodded.

"That thing? Wow, it's so tiny, our baby," he unconsciously gripped Shinichi's hand tighter in his while studying the screen.

Haibara spoke, "it may be hard to see in the picture, but your baby now has arms, legs, and a face. The fingers and toes aren't formed yet, but they will by next week. Also, this would be the stage when a woman's breast begin hurt (Shinichi squeaked), but from what I can tell, it looks like you won't be forming breasts or producing milk." Shinichi sighed with relief. He was already smaller than most males, or as Kaito liked to put it, he had a "delicate figure." He didn't need to grow breasts on top of that.

"The tests are coming out great, but I will feel a lot better once you are past the three month mark. The chances of complications during pregnancy drop significantly after three months, although what with you being male, I guess none of us will feel completely at ease until the baby is actually born. I want you to call me immediately if anything knew pops up, but if everything goes okay, you shouldn't have a reason to see more for a couple of weeks."

xXx

Shinichi was now thirteen weeks pregnant, and he was officially in the second trimester. According to Kaito's research, that was the "comfortable trimester" because most of the difficult symptoms were either over or would be soon. Kaito was looking forward to that part particularly. He loved Shinichi, and he understood that the detective was going through something difficult, but if Kaito had to make one more 3 a.m. food craving fun, he was going to lose it.

"Kai? I want some ice cream. Would you please go out and get me some?" Speak of the devil.

Kaito turned and was about to try to argue his way out of it, but the look on his husband's face stopped him. Shinichi was giving him _The Look_. You know the one. He looked like a puppy that someone had just kicked and Kaito knew he was beat. He sighed and then asked, "What flavor would you like?"

If it were possible, Shinichi's eyes seemed to grow larger and bluer, "pineapple," he answered in a small voice.

"Pineapple? But none of the grocery stores around here sell pineapple ice cream. The only one that does is located an hour from here!" Kaito whined.

Shinichi gave Kaito a pleading look, "Please? For me and the baby?" Kaito grumbled and stood up. He grabbed his coat and stomped out the door. "I love you!" Shinichi called after him.

xXx

Shinichi sat nervously on the couch while Kaito was pacing the living room. "What time do my parents say they would be here?" the detective asked.

Kaito checked the wall clock again, "They should be here any minute, Shin-chan. Try not to worry."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Kaito's pacing form but chose not comment. Instead he asked, "They said they would pick up your mother before coming here, correct?" Kaito just nodded. He could understand why his detective was so nervous. They had invited their parents over today to tell them the news. The door bell rang and Kaito went to answer it.

Yukiko immediately grabbed Kaito in a bone crushing hug, "Kaito! It's been so long." As Kaito gasped for air, Yusaku and Chikage stepped into the house.

"Mom, dad, Kuroba-san, it's good to see you," Shinichi greeted his and Kaito's parent(s) but remained seated on the couch. He had an arrangement of pillows and blankets in his lap in an attempt to disguise his slightly larger waist line.

The three adults sat in the living room and Kaito took a seat next to Shinichi. Yusaku was watching the two younger men, and Kaito shivered under the look. He recognized that look from Shinichi. Yusaku knew something was up. It would be no use lying to him and Kaito knew putting off telling him wouldn't be any good either.

Suddenly, the past couple weeks of responsibility just seemed too much for the magician and he needed a release.

"Shinichi is pregnant."

Shinichi, having never mastered a poker face like Kaito, immediately turned and yelled, "Kaito!" His exclamation only confirmed Kaito's words.

Yusaku got Shinichi's attention, "Tell us what happened son."

Everyone listened quietly as Shinichi talked for the next twenty minutes. Occasionally Kaito would take over but he let Shinichi do most of the talking. Shinichi finished by standing and removing the pillows and blankets that hid his body. His hands cupped protectively around the small bulge that had formed. The three adults were quiet for a moment before Yukiko and Chikage both stood at once. Both women squealed and made an attempt to hug Shinichi, but in a puff of smoke the young man was gone.

The two women looked around in confusion. Yusaku chuckled and pointed behind them. They turned and saw Shinichi standing behind them, Kaito's arms wrapped protectively, the magician glaring slightly at the two of them. "No hugs of suffocation and doom. Shin-chan and the baby need oxygen." Shinichi put a hand to his brow and shook his head. So now Kaito's overly protective streak was showing, huh? Shinichi tried to distract Kaito.

"Actually, I'm about 15 weeks along. Haibara informed us that we can do an ultrasound and possibly find out the sex of the baby today. Would you like to…?"

Yukiko bounced, "of course we want to come! I want to know if I'm about to have a niece or nephew." Shinichi gave her a look and she huffed, "well I'm too young to be considered a grandma! Aunt sounds much better." Her son shook his head but stayed silent.

The small party made their way to the scientist house and Shinichi was laid on an examining table. The clear jelly had been spread on his stomach and Haibara was moving the ultrasound wand around looking intently at the screen. "Ah, there's the fetus," she pointed to the screen.

"Aw, so cute!" Yukiko and Chikage gushed. They both sat a good distance away from Shinichi and were handcuffed to the table in an attempt by Kaito to keep them from giving Shinichi any "hugs of doom and suffocation."

Kaito asked, "So can you tell what sex it is?" Haibara nodded. "Well?" everyone asked impatiently.

"It appears to be a boy."

"A boy," Shinichi whispered. He turned and locked eyes with Kaito, and then the two were lost in each other's gaze.

Yusaku stood and picked the locks on his wife's and Chikage's cuff (he was friends with Toichi, and is a mystery novel writer. Of course he would know how to pick a lock!), and ushered them out of the room so that the two could have a moment alone.

xXx

After Shinichi and Kaito told them the news, the Kudos had temporarily moved back into their old home in Beika. Their parents visited often to help out, which the young couple appreciated. Chikage had indeed kept much of Kaito's old baby stuff and Yukiko had much to contribute as well. The three adults joined in baby proofing the house and soon they became just as protective of Shinichi as Kaito.

"Shin-chan, why are you standing?" Yukiko asked as she saw her son moving to get off the couch.

Shinichi frowned in confusion, "I'm just getting a glass of water, Kaa-san." Kaito snapped his fingers and a glass of ice water materialized on the coffee table. Shinichi growled, "I'm pregnant, not broken!" Kaito bent to give Shinichi a kiss on the cheek. The detective grumbled as his cheeks turned pink. "Well I have to get up anyways because now I have to pee."

"Again?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito honey, the baby is pressing down on Shinichi's bladder. It's common during a pregnancy for a mother to have to use the restroom many many times," his mother chuckled, "I remember your father use to get so annoyed. He would often try to show me a new trick he learned and in the middle of it, I would have to use the restroom and it would often ruin the entire trick. One time he was doing a trick while underwater, and the idiot tried to hold his breath the entire time I was in the bathroom! I thought the idiot had finally drowned himself."

Kaito smiled at his mom's story. Shinichi had long since gone to the bathroom, his bladder unable to wait till the end of the story. A yelp of surprise caught Kaito's attention, "Shinichi!" Kaito took off running for the bathroom, Yusaku hot on his heels with the two women behind him.

Kaito about ripped the door off its hinges and he found Shinichi kneeling on his knees, both of his hands resting on his stomach as he stared straight ahead, his eyes slightly glazed. "Shinichi?" Kaito kneeled next to his husband and gently grabbed his arms.

"I felt him kick, Kai," Shinichi answered. "I never said anything before because I didn't want to worry you, but I had never felt our baby move. Not until now. I felt him kick," he winced, "he did it again!"

Kaito looked in wonder at Shinichi's bump and then he placed his hand on Shinichi's stomach. He gasped when he felt a tiny little movement under his hand. "Mom, you have to feel this!" Chikage and the Kudos bent around Shinichi and each took turns feelings his stomach. Shinichi had a look of pride on his face as he looked down at his bump. Kaito felt a rush of emotions and finally it hit: he was going to be a dad. Seeing results on a piece of paper and blurry pictures on a screen weren't quite the same as feeling the baby move underneath his hands.

He looked at Shinichi and Shinichi returned his gaze. The two seemed to have another one of their unspoken conversations and both put a hand on Shinichi's stomach feeling the small movements underneath them. Yukiko interrupted their nonverbal communications, "So have you thought about any names yet?"

xXx

The room was silent as all of its occupants were deep in thought. Occasionally someone would suggest a name, but someone would shoot it down. "How about Hoshi?" Chikage suggested.

Kaito groaned, "Hoshi as in star? No way. What kind of nickname would I give him? Ho-chan?"

Chikage started grumbling something about ungrateful sons never being too old for a spanking. Yukiko bravely took a turn, "Mitsu! It means light."

Shinichi shook his head, "It doesn't _feel_ right," he commented vaguely.

Kaito put his head in his hands, "Why does this have to be so hard!" He crawled over to Shinichi and began speaking to his stomach, "What is your name little one? Rai as in trust? Mareo as in rare? Sigh, those names are both stupid!"

Shinichi perked up, "Hold on Kai, that last one…"

"What, Mareo? I don't like it," Kaito answered.

Shinichi shook his head, "I don't either, but I meant the meaning, rare. How about we name the baby Kisho?"

"Hm, Kisho," Kaito mulled it over, "Little Kisho…Ki-chan." A smile broke out on his face, "I like it."

The two females went to Shinichi's stomach and began cooing to it, calling it little Ki-chan. Shinichi blushed, "I guess I'm going to have to get use to people talking to my stomach."

His husband nodded, "Haibara said that now the baby should be able to recognize our voices, and now that I know what to call the little guy, I know I'm going to be talking to our little Ki-chan a lot."

Yukiko spoke, "you're about seven months pregnant, how do you feel Shin-chan?"

Shinichi groaned in annoyance, "I'm alright, I just have a couple little annoyances, nothing to worry about. My skin feels itchy and my legs cramp easy, although Kaito helps by messaging my calves for me. The baby is so big now that sometimes my lungs can't fully expand, but Haibara said that the baby is still receiving plenty of oxygen so that eased my worries. I can't eat anything without feeling heartburn, and I feel like I have been pregnant forever."

Kaito used his hand to message the base of Shinichi's scalp, "Just remember, Shin-chan, it's only temporary."

Yukiko turned to Chikage, "I'm so happy my little Shin-chan found your son, Chikage. Kaito is taking such good care of my boy."

Chikage smiled and began running her fingers through her son's hair, "My little Kaito was a bit of a hand-full when he was growing up, but I'm proud of the man he has become. Seeing him take care of Shinichi like this makes me confidant that he will make a great father." Kaito beamed up at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Soon after that the parents left leaving Shinichi and Kaito alone together. Shinichi laid with his head rested on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito thought he was dozing until he heard Shinichi speak, "I think you make a great father too, but I'm worried, what about me? Will I be a good parent?"

Kaito looked in surprise at his husband, "What are you talking about, of course you'll make a great mommy. You're great with the Shonen Tantei and you are very responsible."

Shinichi countered, "I _wasn't_ good with the Shonen Tantei, I was constantly getting them into trouble. As Conan they were exposed to so many murder cases because of me. Children shouldn't be around that kind of stuff. Not to mention all the times they were in danger just because they were friends with me."

"Shinichi, those kids were detective geeks just like you. I'm sure they were bound to find their way to a murder case one way or another. They were lucky because you _were_ there to look after them. I know the great lengths you went to keep them as safe as you could, and nothing bad ever happened to them _because_ you were there looking out for them. They were lucky to have you as a friend. I believe our child will be lucky to have us as his parents."

Shinichi was shocked at Kaito's words, "you really believe that?"

Kaito nodded, "I do." He kissed Shinichi's temple.

xXx

With two months left before the due date, Shinichi knew he couldn't put off telling Ran any longer. The girl was calling more often demanding to know why she hadn't seen him in so long. The truth was, Shinichi was terrified of the karate champ. Ran was known to punch through solid concrete when she was angry, but what few knew was that it wasn't just anger that made her lose control of her strength-it was any strong emotion.

Shinichi knew she would never intentionally hurt him, but honestly, it wasn't everyday your best male friend became pregnant. Who knew what the girl would do? So he decided to simply put off telling her. The problem was, the more he put it off, the madder she would be when he did tell her. She probably wouldn't appreciate that he waited so long to tell her. It was a never ending cycle-a catch-22.

With two months left and Shinichi defiantly showing, he knew he had to tell her. He just hoped that the size of his stomach would distract her long enough for her to regain control of her karate strength. Kaito suggested that they invite Aoko as well and Shinichi agreed. Better to kill two birds with one stone, right?

The door bell rang and Shinichi gathered his courage before going to answer the door, Kaito followed behind.

"Hey Shinichi, Kaito, long time…no...see," Ran noticed Shinichi's belly.

Aoko stared in shock and looked from Shinichi to Kaito. Kaito smiled at them and wrapped his arms around Shinichi from behind, "Aoko, Ran, I would like to introduce to you Kisho. He will be born in two months."

Ran stuttered and hesitantly reached out a hand to feel Shinichi's stomach. She gasped as she felt soft, warm skin underneath the shirt she was touching. Than her face broke into a smile. Aoko squealed and threw herself at Kaito for a hug. Shinichi smiled at the display, knowing that Kisho would have to aunt's that would love him.

xXx

Kaito raced through the front door not even stopping long enough to close it. The door slammed into the wall and bounced back. "Shinichi?" he called as he ran through the house.

"In here," Shinichi's voice responded. Kaito raced into the room and found Shinichi half kneeling on the floor, clutching his stomach. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead and he was panting slightly. "The baby is ready, Kai. He wants to come out but there's nowhere to go," he winced in pain again.

"I called the one person I trust to get us to Haibara faster than I could, they should be here soon," Kaito answered.

"Who did you call?" Shinichi asked although he had a suspicion.

The abused door slammed open again and Yukiko raced in, "Everyone in the car NOW."

The two males didn't need to be told a second time. Kaito helped Shinichi into the backseat as quickly as he could and before the car door was full shut, the woman had thrown the car into gear and floored the gas. She didn't bother with the driveway and instead went through the grass, taking the shortest path to the road.

"Yusaku is picking up Chikage and the two will meet us at Haibara's. Ran is already there helping Haibara with whatever she needs," Yukiko told the two in the back as she swerved the car to pass someone.

After a few minutes of driving, she jerked the wheel hard and the car slid into park perfectly in front of the Professors house. The professor was waiting for them out front and ushered them into the door. Ran led them to Haibara's lab. The lab was completely unrecognizable. Most of the equipment was gone aside from anything that would be useful in delivering the baby. The place had been scrubbed clean till everything sparkled.

Shinichi made his way in, Kaito right behind him, but Ran stopped the three parents from following, "I'm sorry, but the room is already crowded and Haibara needs room to work. Wait upstairs, the professor will make you some tea. Aoko is already waiting upstairs."

She shut the door and Chikage and the Kudos had no choice but to make their way back up the steps.

xXx

Every second seemed to drag for everyone waiting upstairs. No one had any idea how much time passes although everyone frequently checked the wall clock, not really seeing it. Occasionally someone would flip through the channels on the television or thumb through a book, but the attempts at a distraction would be given up a few minutes later.

After what felt like days, a tired looking Ran dragged herself upstairs. Everyone immediately looked at her, waiting. She smiled tiredly at everyone, "You can go see them now. I bet Kisho would like to meet the rest of his family."

Everyone stood and made their way to the lab. Shinichi was laid on a small bed, Kaito sitting next to him. Both were obviously exhausted and were looking in wonder and amazement at the small bundle in Shinichi's arms.

Shinichi looked up, "shh, Ki-chan is sleeping."

Yukiko bent and took a look at the tiny baby in Shinichi's arms, "He looks just like you Shin-chan."

Chikage bent and studied the child, "I disagree Yukiko, I think Ki-chan looks like Kaito when he was a baby."

Yusaku shook his head at the two, "Kaito and Shinichi could already pass as twins, I think it's safe to say that their child looks like both of them."

Shinichi turned to Haibara, "Thank you for everything."

Haibara gave one of her rare smiles, "It was the least I could do. Just don't ask me to babysit until after the kid is using the toilet. I don't do diapers."

Kaito chuckled, "Consider it done."

xXx Four Years later

"See, nothing up my sleeve, and presto!" Kaito made a brightly wrapped present appear in his hand.

A tiny child stared in wonder at Kaito, "Wow, daddy! How did you do that?"

Kaito gave Kisho a wink, "Magic, my dear Ki-chan."

Kisho studied Kaito and the magician laughed. He recognized that look, he had seen it on his Shinichi's face often. "It wasn't magic, daddy. It was just an iwoosion. Can you teach me how to do that?"

Two arms swept the child up from behind. Kisho screamed and giggled as Shinichi pulled him into his arms, "Got ya!"

"Momma, put me down! Daddy was showing me one of his magic tricks," the child giggled.

Shinichi glared at Kaito, "How many times have I told you to stop telling Kisho to call me mom."

Kisho interrupted him, "Look momma, daddy showed me something knew today!" The boy threw something in the air and the two were covered in smoke in an instant. The two coughed and when the smoke cleared, the two were covered head to toe in pink paint. The paint was obviously meant as hair dye, but the child's aim was terrible and he covered both of them.

Shinichi blinked and glared at the small child in his arms. The child blinked innocently and gave Shinichi's his cutest smile. The detective sighed and hung his head, "You're lucky you're cute," he joked. "You know what, you _both_ are lucky that you are cute. Kaito, you're grounded."

"What? Why am I grounded?" Kaito squawked.

xXx

A/N: All baby names and meaning found from baby names and stuff [.com] Kisho was found on google translate when I typed in rarity.

I tried to make my information as accurate as possible and I did some research on pregnancies for this fanfic, but _obviously_ you shouldn't take anything here as fact.

Also, if the magic show at the beginning sounded familiar, I basically stole the idea from a youtube video and tweaked it a little. If you are curious about the video, just type "greatest proposal ever" into the search bar. If the location is a public park and "Shake it" by Metro Station plays, then you found the right video.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	7. not an update yet

Hey guys I just wanted to thank all of you for reading and for being so patient while I write the next chapter. I wanted to let all of you know that I have not stopped writing and I am currently writing another chapter for side effects include. However, the story has gotten away from me and the chapter is very **very** long. I think it's like 22 pages typed in Microsoft word? And ' still not done. So…what I wanted to ask you guys, my wonderful readers, is should I post the entire chapter all at once when it is finished? Or should I divide it into part one and part two? I'll open the choice up to you guys. Thanks for being so patient!


End file.
